If Only You Knew
by Wansapanataym
Summary: Did Brady really leave? Will Mikayla ever tell Brady what she said that night? What's the real reason Boz hasn't realized Candace's obvious crush? Is there a secret Lanny has been keeping? Untold secrets and feelings, all of it hidden with guilt, jealousy, anger, and lies. With these messed up love triangles, broken-hearts and confused feelings, will they ever know the truth?
1. Mikayla's Dream

Silence filled the air; everything was dark, it was impossible to see anything. I just stood there with wonder and confusion, which slowly turned into sadness and guilt. A flash of light appeared above me.

"Hello?" I said, feeling like someone else was here around me.

"MIKAYLA!" Suddenly, I heard a voice from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw a figure near the dim light; I focused my eyes and saw that it was Brady. Worry filled his eyes, and he had a few bruises on his face. He then walked closer to me.

"B-Brady?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Mikayla, you have to help me. My brothers are in danger, you're in danger, and…" Brady slowly took my hand. "Mikayla, I need you. I'm in trouble." He said worriedly.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to figure out what he was saying. "W-What do you mean?" I asked while slowly taking my hand back.

"You have to help Kinkow before it's too late…"

I tried to speak again, but two figures suddenly appeared out of nowhere, grabbing Brady's arms, starting to drag him away, just like a prisoner. "Let me go!" Brady yelled. "Mikayla, help!"

I looked down at my machete. As soon as I reached for it, just when my hand touched the hilt of, it disintegrated, almost like smoke. I looked up again and saw Brady slowly fading away in the distance.

"BRADY!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the emptiness.

* * *

*Mikayla's Room*

"BRADY!" My eyes flashed open.

I looked around; I was in my bedroom, in my bed_. I've been dreaming about Brady lately… Was I still feeling guilty?_ I got up and drank the glass of water from my table. I then walked over to the window and opened it, trying to get some fresh air. The moon was still up, and the cool night breeze blew across my face. I slowly took a deep breath and thought about my dream. _It's been almost a year since he left, and then I suddenly start dreaming about him again. Maybe it was because I never got the chance to talk to him after he left... It was all because of that stupid conversation me and Candace had; I didn't know he was there. If only he had heard the rest of our conversation …_

**FLASHBACK (OUT OF POV)**

_"HA! You hesitated! Hesitations, confirmations." Candace said. Mikayla gave her a confused look, since she hadn't confirmed anything at all. Just then, they heard a slight noise from inside the thick leaves. Mikayla slowly approached it and then moved it away, but no one was there. Mikayla wondered who or what it could have been. Candace took her away from her thoughts when she insulted her sandals._

_"Candace, you didn't let me continue..." Mikayla said carelessly._

_"So you're saying it's not true?"_

_Mikayla thought about it for a while. "The truth is... I've been 'hiding' because, well… Lately, I've been having these mixed feelings about Brady."_

_"Is that the reason you've been ignoring him?"_

_Mikayla slowly walked over to the large rock and sat down on it. "It's just that since the kiss, it's been so difficult to face him."_

_"Why?" Candace asked while sitting down beside Mikayla._

_"The thing is...When we kissed, I felt something more, something more than just saving Kinkow, and it's just been so hard to talk to him, or even look at him…"_

_"Are you… Dare I say it... In love?" Candace smirked._

_"I think I…" Mikayla said something, but quietly._

_"Sorry, I didn't hear that last part."_

_"I think I might… I might maybe be in love with Brady."_

_"OH. MY. GOSH!" Candace quickly grabbed her camera from her handbag. "Okay, say that again, but with more emotion."_

_"Candace, turn off the camera."_

_"But-"_

_"I said, turn it off!" Mikayla grabbed the camera and threw it away, sighing. "I'm so confused..."_

_"Oh, sweetie…" Candace said. "I think it would be best to talk to him. You know, sort things out."_

_"I guess you're right. I'll try to get a chance to talk to him tomorrow."_

**END FLASHBACK**

_But then, when he left, I didn't get the chance to talk to him. And maybe I never will... I tried moving on, but that feeling of regret was still inside of me._

"Brady…" I sighed, looking down. "If Only You Knew…"


	2. It Can't Be

**Thanks for Reading my new fanfic! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! And also thank you to TheMysteriouswatcher for being my Beta Reader in this story!**

**Authors Note: Sorry if it might have taken so long, I had tons of homework lately… Oh well I hope I got a good mark! Here's chapter 2! The story might get a bit dizzy at first (I'm not sure if that made sense)**

**Disclaimer: This fanfic story called "If Only You Knew" contains some characters and parts from "Pair of Kings" which is originally created by Dan Cross and David Hoge on Disney XD. This fanfic story is for entertainment purpose only and it is not the official story line (unless Disney wants it to be LOL Just Kidding but you'll never know XD) No copyright intended, Thank you in advance for understanding and not suing me! ^_^**

* * *

***Plaza***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

"I told you already! You can't be a guard!" I said to the girl, who was about 3 years younger than me, with brown hair.

"But why not? I'm like, way better using a machete than Roger!" She said.

"Makinzie, listen. I know you can use a machete, but when it comes to a real fight, you just…panic!"

"Okay, that is so not true! I do not panic!"

"Just yesterday, you saw a small spider, you jumped onto the kings' throne and started whacking it with your machete!"

"Well, that's not fair! You know I hate spiders!"

"It's still alive somewhere around the castle!"

"Well, I possibly might have injured it at least!"

"The only person you injured was Mahama when you jumped onto his back because the spider was on the chair."

Makinzie crossed her arms and looked away angrily. She sighed and finally she spoke.

"Come on, we're cousins! Can I at least fill in for Mahama? Remember he didn't come because his back was hurting?"

"I'm sorry, Makinzie, but I already have a lot on my mind. Maybe next time, okay?"

Makinzie sighed and walked away, disappointed.

***Throne Room***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I really wanted to be a guard, but they won't let me! Since King Brady left, Mikayla has been too overprotective! Crazy even! She's beginning to be like her dad! But at least I could still leave the castle at midnight.

***Plaza***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I was about to head to the jungle until I saw something, or someone. I quickly stopped. About a few meters away there was a familiar figure. _No… it can't be…_ I rubbed my eyes to see if I was dreaming. _Brady? Is that Brady?_ The figure looked straight at me. I was speechless. _I couldn't believe it, I was looking at Brady._ Brady looked at me, completely emotionless. Suddenly, a small smile formed on his face, but there was something different about it; it was sort of unknown and unpredictable.

"Brady?" I quickly walked to him, but I accidently slipped on a banana peel. Luckily, someone walked by and managed to caught me.

"Whoa!"

"Oops. Sorry, Mikayla, I was aiming for the trashcan. You okay?" Boz said.

"I'm okay." I replied while standing properly.

I looked behind him, but Brady wasn't there anymore. _Was it really Brady? Was I imagining it?_

"Um… Mikayla?"

I looked back at Boz. "Yeah?"

Boz turned his head, then looked back at me.

"What were you looking at?" Boz said while scratching his head.

"Uh… N-nothing. I just thought I saw…"

_Did I miss him so much that I started seeing him out of nowhere? I must be turning delusional…_

"Saw who…?"

"Never mind…" I replied, so he wouldn't think I was going crazy.

"Okay, then." Boz said as he headed to the throne room.

* * *

***Throne Room***

**CANDACE POV:**

I was just in the throne room arguing with Makinzie; it was something about being Mikayla's best friend.

"I'm Mikayla's best cousin, you know. That makes me a better best friend. Plus, how the heck did she become your friend anyway, nonstop gossiper?"

I was about to say something about her lame comeback, but Boz came inside the throne room. I quickly stood up.

"HEY, BOZ!" I said waving my hand.

"Hi." He said while walking past me. I turned around and watched him head upstairs. His simple hi made me smile. _He said hi! He looked so cute with that shirt! Who am I kidding, he looks so cute with any shirt! I wonder how he looked without- OW!_ I felt something hit me in the head.

"CANDACE!"

I rubbed my head as I looked down and noticed the empty plastic bottle on the floor.

"WHAT!?"

"I've been calling your name for, like, 5 times!"

"Sorry, I was just, uh… noticing Boz's new shirt! I like it so much! You know those kinds I like don't just grow on trees…" I said nervously.

Makinzie snickered. "That's because the 'thing' you like just normally swings under them."

"What?"

"_Nothing_."

* * *

***Jungle***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I walked to the jungle for my patrol. As I was walking, I decided to take a small break; I walked to the nearest log and sat down. _Okay, so first, I'm getting these dreams about Brady, and then, I suddenly see him appear out of nowhere! It just, it looked so real, it seemed like he was really there._ I continued walking and noticed something lying beside the log. It was a small piece of a shirt. A plaid shirt, to be exact...


	3. Too Late

**Authors Note: Sorry for the wait guys! I had to go to the doctor and get this injection or something, the doctor even asked if I wanted my mommy to come hold my hand... I don't know if it was an insult or she was just concerned hahah... Anyway Chapter 3!**

I continued walking and noticed something beside the log. It was a small piece of fabric, a plaid shirt to be exact. It seemed familiar… _That's odd__;__ I thought Brady brought all his clothes with him __to __Chicago…_

***Plaza***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I walked to the Plaza and I saw Boomer.

"Hey, Boomer!" I greeted.

"Hey!" Boomer replied.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do you remember what Brady was wearing before he left?" I asked. Boomer frowned. "I'm sorry, Boomer. I didn't mean to upset you." _Boomer probably still misses Brady__;__ maybe it wasn't a good idea to remind him._

"Nah, its fine, Mikayla… I just…" Boomer sighed. "I still can't believe he would leave me. I mean, the first time we came here, I thought that we would be Kings and rule together… I just miss him so much."

"Me too…"

"Anyway, I think he was wearing some kind of plaid shirt that day. Why'd ya ask?"

I quickly hid the piece of fabric behind my back.

"I was just wondering…"

"Okay, then. I'll see you later."

***Mikayla's Room***

I went to my room to examine the fabric. So, there's a possibility that this came from Brady's shirt, but what was it doing near the dark side? Suddenly, the door burst open. It was Makinzie again.

"Makinzie, what are you doing here?!"

"…Did you forget that this is also my room? Why do you think there are two beds here?"

"Oh, right."

"You okay?"

"Don't tell anybody this, but I found this piece of fabric." I handed it to her.

"Oh my god! It's a…a… FABRIC! I have never seen anything like it before!" Makinzie said sarcastically.

"Makinzie, I'm serious. It looks liked Brady's."

"Okay. So?" She said, handing it back.

"Do you know what this means!?"

"There you go again, Mikayla. It might have gotten there when Boomer and Brady were doing one of their stunts before Brady left. Or it could have been anybody's!"

"I know, I just thought..."

"Mikayla, you know… I think you need a little break. Ever since the King left, you've been kinda…Well, let's just get to the part that you've been out of your mind, and you're watching Twilight, which I never thought was something you would watch… Also, about once a month, you scream in your sleep, it's actually been a normal thing for all of us in the castle. What I'm saying is, if you don't take a break soon, you're gonna end up… I don't know, maybe even seeing Brady appear out of nowhere!"

My eyes widened, as I realized I might be going nuts because of Brady leaving…

"Um, right… I'll just go to sleep now."

"Okay. Well, it is midnight, so I gotta go now!" Makinzie said. She always leaves around midnight, she likes to collect ingredients and sometimes practice her fighting skills.

"Don't go to the dark side!" I warned her.

"Okay!"

* * *

***Jungle***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I was searching through my brown leather satchel for something when I heard a sound behind me. When I turned around, I saw a familiar face.

"Lanny?"

"Makinzie? Why are you still awake this late?" Lanny said in shock.

I crossed my arms. "What are you doing on Kinkow; don't you have your own island to rule?"

"Um…"

"Are you trying to get rid of the kings again? Come on, 're already King!"

"So?! I've always wanted to be King of Kinkow! Just like how you always wanted to be guard! I mean, aren't you doing hocus-pocus already?"

"You mean magic?"

"Yeah, that. How do you even manage to sneak out at midnight?"

"Well, I don't really have parents to tell me what to do, and there's the part where Mikayla keeps talking on her sleep… so I really started waking up at midnight."

"Well, you shouldn't!" Lanny yelled while standing up. I hate the fact that he grew a little taller than me over the months.

"And why not?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you know anything?" He asked suspiciously, giving me a death glare.

"About what? Wait, did you also notice the dark side growing?"

Now, Lanny's face looked very suspicious. "N-Never mind."

I shook my head. "You are really irritating to talk to." I said while walking away.

* * *

***MIKAYLA'S ROOM***

**NO POV:**

The lights were off and Mikayla was sleeping on her bed, probably dreaming of someone. Her room was quiet and dark, but the open window let in dim moonlight that flooded her room. All of a sudden, a figure appeared out of thin air. It cautiously walked towards Mikayla, and then it looked around carefully to check for any , it slowly took out a small dagger from his pocket. It slowly raised the dagger and aimed it for Mikayla.

Meanwhile, Mikayla was slowly shaking her head while her eyes were tightly closed. Then, just as the figure was about to strike, Mikayla said something in her sleep.

"Brady…" She whispered. The figure's eyes bolted wide open and accidently dropped the dagger, emitting a loud clang as it hit the floor. The figure was in shock and it slowly walked backwards away from the girl. Then, there were big footsteps heard, coming to Mikayla's room. The figure quickly ran towards the window and jumped out. Then, he ran as fast as he could to the jungle.

**MASON POV:**

I was heading to my room when I heard a small noise, sounding like metal. I decided to check to see what it was, it might have been Mikayla dreaming again, but there isn't always a sound of metal. I slowly opened the door and saw Mikayla sleeping; I also noticed the small light coming from the window. _She must've forgotten to close it…_ I walked over to the window and closed it. I walked back to Mikayla;_I hope she's fine, a lot of her friends __have__ been noticing her sudden change._

I kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, baby girl." I whispered, and then headed out of the room.

***Jungle***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I walked around the jungle, just randomly singing my favorite song.

"-_you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen before. I'm like a kid in a candy sto-"_

I heard a loud rustling heading my way as if someone was running towards me; I quickly hid behind a tree, worried of who it might be. _Please__,__ not that giant spider again!_ The noise was getting closer as I peeked out of the tree and saw a shadow running like the wind. As he passed by the tree I was hiding, I saw a glimpse of his face. _How strange…he looked awfully familiar. Where have I seen him before?_ Realizing where he had come from, I quickly ran back to check the castle to see what might have happened.

* * *

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I was in my bedroom. I needed a quick drink of water, but the glass of water on my table was missing. _That's odd, I could have sworn I put a glass of water __there's__ hours ago. _I went down stairs to get some water there.

I walked pass the Kings' Throne, but something caught my attention. Beside the Throne was a beach chair, the same chair I saw Brady sitting on the first time he came to Kinkow. _Didn't this break?_ I smiled as I remembered him getting stuck in the chair.

"It's strange how you miss someone this much, even if you barely even spent time with them. If only Brady knew how I began to like him…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying hard to avoid crying.

"Mikayla…You like me?"

Suddenly, I felt something different. The voice just sounded so familiar… I slowly turned around.

"BRADY!" I ran to him and gave him a big hug. "I miss you so much."

He didn't hug me back. Instead, he just removed my hand and pushed me away, his eyebrows furrowed and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You like me?" His eyes had a mix of confusion.

I looked down. "_I was beginning to…_" There was a silence; I looked up to see his reaction.

"Mikayla, it's…" He looked away. "It's too late…"

* * *

***Mikayla's Room***

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I walked inside Mikayla's bedroom, which is also mine, since we're sharing. I looked around. _Everything seems to be in order._

"_T-Too late__…_" Mikayla whispered in her sleep._ Mikayla dreaming again…__Hm__… __Maybe__ I should " wake" her up, ha-ha…_ I walked over to Mikayla and was about to wake her up until I noticed something gleaming on the floor.

"Huh…" I knelt down and picked it up. "A dagger?" _What's a dagger doing on the floor? It doesn't seem like Mikayla's._ The blade seemed very old, but shockingly strong. _Ha-ha, maybe it's Uncle __Mason's__._ I looked closely at the dagger's guard, noticing a few ancient writings. "K" _I wonder what that means…__Kit__? Katawango? Kill?! Ha! That must be it… Hmm…I'm sure no one would mind if I keep it._

I carefully put the dagger in my satchel.

* * *

***Dream***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

"It's too late…" Brady said. Suddenly, there was a small earthquake. Everything was starting to shake.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked.

Brady looked back at me softly. "Mikayla, you don't understand."

"Then tell me!" I yelled.

He sadly sighed. "I'm… gone."

* * *

***Mikayla's Room***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

My eyes snapped open, and I was covered in sweat. I was still lying on my bed. _Another dream about Brady? When will this stop!? _I took a slow, deep breath, trying to calm myself. My breathing was pretty shaky. I must be really frightened.

I turned around on my bed attempting to get a glass of water. I then saw someone standing beside my bed. There was a girl with her hair over her head **(: Kinda like the grudge.)** and she's holding a flashlight under her face. Over the surprise and fear, I started screaming my lungs out.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" I then stopped screaming when I noticed the girl snickering. I quickly sat up and switched on the lamp so I could see who it was.

"MAKINZIE!" I yelled. Makinzie then burst out of laughter while brushing her hair away from her face.

"You were so scared!" She laughed insanely as she held her stomach.

"THAT WAS SO NOT FUNNY!" I said angrily. I aggressively hit her with my pillow in the stomach. She grabbed the pillow, quickly falling on her own bed. She tried to hold her laughter in, but it didn't stop.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh… ha-ha-ha… You… You should have… Have seen your face! Y-you looked like one of those freaking Banshees! GAAHHAHAHAHAH!"

"Would you be quiet?! It's not funny to scare someone right after they had a nightmare!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop." Makinzie took a deep breath and finally managed to hold back the laughter. "So…What kind of nightmare did you have this time?"

"Um…You know. The usual."

"Brady?"

"Yes… I even thought I saw him."

"You saw him?!"

"Yeah… I know…Crazy, huh? It's probably just my mind playing tricks on me. Hey, why are you back so soon? You usually come back at, like,five AM."

"Well, it was because while I was in the jungle…" Makinzie suddenly stopped and seemed to be thinking deeply. "I felt sleepier."

"Oh… okay. Well, good night, and don't wake me up like that again!"

"Yeah, whatever. Goodnight, 'cuz!" Makinzie fell fast asleep on her own bed, and I tried to go back to sleep myself.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: So, just to be clear I just want to say that, when Mikayla was talking to Brady she was actually dreaming. Just in case no body understood that.**

**Disclaimer: The song that Makinzie was singing for like a few seconds was "Candy Store" by Faber Drive ft. Ish.**

**And thank you too:** **yummy42, TheMysteriouswatcher, Cailey(Guest), monkey96207, Achocolatada, brakayla1273, humanusscriptor, Bella(Guest), Bra-Kayla Luver4eva, Den Blue, Codex, Dog lover234, whoopi123, and All For Jessus for reviewing. ^_^**


	4. Strange

**Reply:**

**Dog lover234: That's totally fine! LOL!**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: Thank you!**

**humanusscripter: Yup! When he 'left' I saw his shirt was plaid.**

**TheMysteriousWatcher: Haha yeah right, I wish! Thx anyway!**

**Guest(guest): OMG I hate horror! Some of my family made me watched a few of them and they always freak me out! Half way of the movie all I do are covering my eyes. I wrote a few horror stories, but watching and reading them just scares me. I don't know how some people can watch them! And thx! I had like a hater lately XD, but I'll still try to continue writing! Because at least some people doesn't hate me.**

**Codex(guest): No I just can't, it's too sad to see it end! But I would probably watch it somewhere around this weekend. But it'll painful, like waiting for a needle.**

**ConfusedRomantic(guest): First of all LOVE YOUR NICKNAME! And second, you probably heard others say this but you're gonna have to read it, I can't spoil anything. I like to surprise people a lot! And I'll try to post faster, I can maybe write one chapter a week.**

**Thanks for the others who reviewed, followed, and faaaavvvoooorated.**

* * *

**CANDACE POV:**

I quickly woke up, and I finished getting ready, quickly running to the castle. _I can't wait to see Boz again!_ I thought sighing dreamily as I thought about him, his adorable clueless eyes, his cute smile…

***Throne Room***

I walked inside the throne room and found Boz sitting on the couch, reading the great book. His eyes furrowed as he concentrated on the book. _I love it when he bites his lip while concentrating!_

"Hey, Boz!" I said while waving. He didn't even look up, as if he didn't hear me; I quickly sat down beside him. "HI, Boz!" NOTHING… Not even a simple hi. I frowned at the fact he didn't even bother to realize I was there; I leaned closer to his ear. "…BOZ!"

"AH!"He fell down the couch and The Great Book flew out of his hands and landed on the couch. He failed getting up and ended up face first to the floor. I covered my mouth as I slowly looked over at Boz. "Oh my gosh! Boz, are you okay?" I said as I removed my hand from my mouth.

Boz turned around and extended his arm towards me. "H-Help." He croaked. I quickly stood up, but then the Great Book fell off the couch and fell down towards Boz's face. "Sweet Fuzzy Monkey!" Boz quickly yelped. I quickly closed my eyes as I heard a loud thud. "Ow…" Boz said in a faint tone.

I heard someone snicker. "Boz, when I said stick to one subject, this isn't what I meant." Makinzie said. She walked towards the Plaza while laughing lightly.

I quickly walked over to Boz and took the Great Book away from him. _Wow,__ this book is heavy!_ I took his hands and helped him stand up_. _"I'm really sorry, Boz."

Boz dusted his clothes. "Nah, it's fine."

"Are you okay?"

"Yup, don't worry. So... Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"I just wanted to know what you're doing..." I said shyly, while I gave him a wide smile.

"Just reading, you know, to avoid sinking this island."

"Cool! Can I join?"

"Um… Sure, I guess."

We both sat down and I moved closer and closer to him. _Why won't he look at me? _I flipped my hair near him, but it didn't seem to work. I leaned forward so that I was close to his face.

"Uh…Candace?"

"Yes?" I said, smiling widely.

"Can you move farther away a bit? Your hair is sort of covering the page."

* * *

***Plaza***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I walked towards the Plaza, but I've been having this strange feeling that someone is following me; I turned around and saw a quick movement. I continued walking but I was beginning to hear the sounds of my footsteps double, my forehead starting to sweat as I walked faster and faster. Finally, I stopped when I reached the Plaza. The sound stopped too. I turned around and…Nothing. I felt my heart beat faster and faster…Something is going to happen, I can feel it. I gripped tighter on the hilt of my machete. Suddenly I felt someone tap my shoulder. I quickly unsheathed my machete and turned around, pointing my machete at the person that was behind me. Makinzie stared at the point of my machete with big eyes.

"Makinzie! You scared me!" I said, putting the machete back into the sheath.

"I scared you?! Which one of us was trying to cut off my head?" Makinzie snapped.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I wanna talk to you about the guard thing."

"I told you already, you can't be a guard."

"Oh, I see how it is." Makinzie said, crossing her arms.

"See what?"

"So you, a GUARD, walking around with a machete, can point it at innocent people, simply because you're 'scared', and I can't be guard, simply because I attacked a small might-be-poisonous spider!"

I sighed. "Look, Makinzie…"

"No, it just ain't fair! You obviously need help… Possibly a psychologist for that matter. What I'm saying is that you probably need another guard in this place. And who would be a better temporary guard than me!"

"Makinzie, I can handle it! We all know I'm the better guard." I noticed her slight anger, but I chose to walk away from her.

"Gee, maybe if you weren't so snobby, all your boyfriends wouldn't think of leaving the island!"

I turned around and faced her. "EXCUSE ME!?"

"Oh, you heard me!" She said.

"WHAT! That is so not… Lucas was… I am so not… Well, technically, Brady was not my boyfriend!"

Makinzie turned around and I am now facing her back. _Oh great, another speech…_

"Mikayla, we are cousins and I grew up on Kinkow till I was ten. You never let me speak my reasons for why I can handle being a guard." Makinzie said dramatically as I rolled my eyes. _She can be so dramatic sometimes._

Suddenly I felt someone from behind me, there was a strong arm around my waist pulling me. I was about to scream until a hand stuffed a handkerchief into my mouth. I started to struggle and tried to turn around to see who it was, or possibly get away from the person's tight grip. Then, I saw a glimpse of green mist. Once I accidently inhaled it, I felt dizzy and my body weakened as my vision turned black.

* * *

**MAKINZIE POV:**

"It's just that you never listen to what I say!" I said. "I mean, sometimes, it feels like you're not even here!" I said as I turned around, only to find out that Mikayla was nowhere to be seen.

"…M-Mikayla?" I switched my head from left to right. _Oh__,__ she isn't even here!_ "MIKAYLA!" _...This can't be good_

* * *

**Authors Note: If it's okay with you, can you tell me which ones your favorite part? I liked the part where all her boyfriend's left the island etc, since Lucas actually did leave Kinkow. Hahah weird coincidence right?**


	5. Unbelievable

**AUTHORS NOTE: Wow! This week has been ca-razy lately! It's all Homework homework homework! Anywayz I bet you heard about the possibility of a POK Movie coming? Isn't awesome?! I heard it's about Boz and Boomer looking for Brady, but that probably isn't true…But I'm pretty sure Brady would certainly be there! I'm so excited! So yeah something awesome also happened to me, I went on my Instagram and Geno Segers actually liked some of my pics, so I said thank you and he said it was no big deal, but it was of course a big deal for me. You should have seen the part- Nevermind I don't wanna spoil what happened in the last episode much. Annyyywaaay let's get back to the story!**

**REPLY:**

**TheMysteriouswatcher: First of all,**** google translate :P hehe...** I actually wondered if anybody likes the Bodace... I think they call it Coz now, I actually think their an awesome couple, I'm not sure if anybody else does, but I'm seriously glad you do!

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: HAHAH! Thank you! I love that part!**

**Dog Lover234: YES! I hope you like Coz too!**

**Yummy42: What? No, I don't get it... Ooohhhhh! I see what you did there! That took me like 5 minutes T_T**

**awesome girl(guest): More reviews! LOL Welcome back.**

**Codex(guest): Yeah that was funny, even if I didn't notice her being scared. But I liked the part when she got mad at the mummy and started saying stuff.**

**ConfusedRomantic: Thanks! I get writers block sometimes and I'll surely remember this! ^_^ I truly**** appreciate it. I actually don't have a block for this story, but I have one on my other incomplete story, you can check it out, but if you don't want to it's totally fine.**

_"…M-Mikayla?" I __turned_ my head from left to right. Oh, she isn't even here! "MIKAYLA!" ...This can't be good…

* * *

Note: Okay so, please read this, it's really important to the story. I just watched POK last episode and I've decided to have kinda change… there's no Dark Side. So this like after season 3 finished. It's almost like this is season 4, since this is after when they fought for Kinkow etc… (Can you believe Boomer's real name?)

***Throne Room***

**BOOMER POV:**

Boz and I were just playing goldfish at the throne room when Makinzie suddenly came running inside.

"Uncle Mason!"

"Yo, Makinzie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't find Mikayla!"

"What do you mean?!" Boz said, standing up.

"Well, first I was talking to her, and then she just disappeared!"

"Makinzie, what do you need now?" Mason said while walking downstairs.

"Mikayla's missing!" Makinzie yelled.

"But she should have been back a couple of minutes ago." Mason said.

"She was! But I can't find her! You know how she's been acting lately. Who knows what she could possibly be doing!"

Mason quickly looked toward us. "My kings, call some of the guards, and tell them to find Mikayla. I'll be right back." Mason said then quickly rushed outside, Makinzie following right behind him.

I was about to get the guards until I noticed Boz running towards the door.

"Boz! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Mikayla!" Boz said, heading out the door.

"Boz! Wait! Come back!" _If this would somehow go wrong, I am not about to lose another brother!_ I quickly followed Boz without bothering to call more guards.

***Jungle***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I woke up, confused, as I slowly opened my eyes. I felt exhausted and dazed. I regained my energy as I carefully looked around to see where I was. Trees were everywhere. _I'm somewhere in the jungle._ My hands were somehow together; I realized that I was tied to a tree. I struggled to escape, but the knots were too strong. I froze when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Don't bother trying; it'll just make you more exhausted." The voice said. The voice was somehow familiar.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I demanded.

"Sorry, miss… I wish I could, but I'm not allowed to." He said in a sympathetic tone.

"And why not?!" I said angrily. I heard him huff.

"No, I just seriously can't!" He said in frustration.

A tall figure walked around the tree, his back turned to me. I couldn't see who it was. He was wearing a long, grey sleeveless t-shirt, white converse shoes and a baggy pair of jeans with a few rips, which probably wasn't the design. He carried some items that looked like my weapons. I looked down at my sheath and my machete was gone. "What do you want?" I yelled angrily, not wanting him to think I was weak. He was toned and had well defined muscles, but I could probably take him down if I wasn't tied to this thin tree.

"Would you just chill, girl! Don't worry, I won't hurt you. This might be hard to believe but I'm actually a nice gentleman." He said as he walked farther, to place some of my weapons in a distance away from me. He kneeled down and placed my weapons near a rock_._

"Yes, because a gentlemen would totally tie a girl TO A TREE!" I yelled. I watched as he ran his fingers through his short hair in attempt to smooth it, but it only caused it to be messier. _How stupid._

He stood up and walked towards me, making me see his face easier. I paused as I recognized him. _Brady_

"You're back…" I said in disbelief. _Please tell me this isn't a dream!_

He tilted his head. "Huh?" He asked in confusion.

"Brady! Since when did you return?"

"How did you know my name?" He said as he walked closer.

Before I could speak, I heard voices calling my name.

"MIKAYLA! MIKAYLA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'M OVER HERE! HELP!"

Brady reacted quickly; he grabbed a roll of duct tape and quickly taped my mouth with it, effectively rendering me unable to scream anymore. He quickly ran towards another tree and hid behind it.

* * *

**BOZ POV:**

I was swinging by the trees. I stopped at one of the tallest ones.

"MIKAYLA! MIKAYLA! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed as I cupped my hands over my mouth.

"I'm over here! Help!" I heard a faint shout. I quickly grabbed the nearest vain hanging from the tree and went in the direction of the voice.

"Mikayla!" I found Mikayla tied to a tree with pieces of duct tape covering her mouth. I landed smoothly on the ground. I walked towards Mikayla when her eyes suddenly widened and she was trying to tell me something. "Mikayla, don't worry, I'll get you out in no ti-" I felt something hit me in the head. The next thing I knew, I fell hard on the ground.

**MIKAYLA POV:**

_Brady, how could you! I can't believe he would hit him in the head._ I tried to get the rope off of my hands so I could help Boz, but it was useless.

"See you later!" Brady quickly escaped.

"BOZ!" Boomer ran towards Boz as he tried to wake him. "Boz, wake up!" He glanced at me, then stood up quickly. "MASON! MAKINZIE! OVER HERE!" He screamed. Mason and Makinzie came while Boomer still tried to wake the unconscious King.

"Baby girl! Are you okay?" My dad asked as he gently placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Uncle May! Think, okay? How can someone tied up to a tree be okay?" Makinzie interrupted.

Mason crossed his arms as he turned to face Makinzie. "Sorry, was I asking you or Mikayla?"

"Uh, hello! She has a freaking piece of duct tape on her mouth, how the heck can she speak?"

_WOULD YOU JUST GET ME OUT HERE!_ I mentally screamed at them.

"Would you just untie her?!" Dad demanded.

"Oh, right!"

My dad finally took off the tape off of my mouth.

"Are you okay, baby girl? Who did this to you?"

**MAKINZIE POV:**

"Oh, right!" I jogged behind the tree to help Mikayla out, while Mason talked to her.

"Ow! My head, what the heck was that?" Boz said, waking up.

I tried to untie Mikayla, but the knot was so strongly tied. _Gosh, I bet who ever tied this owned like a thousand shoes or something…_ I gave up on trying untying it and just took a dagger out of my satchel. I quickly, but carefully, cut one of the knots and finally released Mikayla.

"Thanks, Makinzie." Mikayla said as she rubbed her wrist.

"No problems, it was all my dagger skills." I tried flipping my dagger, but ended up dropping it to the ground. I was about to pick it up till Mikayla said something unusual.

"It was Brady." Mikayla said. We all stopped and stared at Mikayla in disbelief._Seriously I don't think anybody believed her one bit. Is she actually saying Brady came back and knocked out Boz? _"What? It's true! I saw him!" Mikayla pleaded for everyone to believe her.

Mason sighed "Mikayla…Brady's gone, he left Kinkow."

"But he came back!" Mason just shook his head. Mikayla slowly looked at each of us, but none of us seemed to believe her. "I'm not lying!"

"Makinzie!" My eyes switched to Mason. "Where did you get this dagger?" He said as he leaned down and picked it up. He slowly examined the writing.

"I just found it." I said.

"T-This, this is Kaita's lost Dagger…"

"But, we just killed Kaita!" Boomer said.

"Yeah, and we just fulfilled the prophecy." Boz added.

"I know, my Kings, but I think somebody else took his dagger, and it might have been whoever kidnapped Mikayla…"

"AHH!" Boz screamed. "My RING!"


	6. Pretend

**AUTHORS NOTE: You know how I put _Italics_** **when a character is thinking? I heard _Italics_ can be pretty annoying and I'm not really used to doing _Italics_ so it kinda confused me myself, so I'll just put _Italics_ for other reasons like flashbacks or stuff.**

**REPLYS: Okay so I've been having this feeling that my authors note and reply are longer then the actual story so I'm just gonna say Thank you and... Oh never mind, I like replying XD but I'll mostly be just saying thank you unless you have like a question or I wanna say something else and etc...**

**TheMysteriouswatcher: Thank you! And Regards too!**

**yummy42: I did hear him cuss,but I'm not sure if he meant it. And Thank you! Don't worry I like long reviews hahah.**

**Dog Lover234:Thank you and maybe Candoz? LOL Idk.**

**awesome girl: HAHAH yes! and thank you. :)**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: You'll know soon :)**

**humanusscriptor: If there is ;) or is there?! o_O eheheheheh...**

**DisneyChannelLover: Thank you! And there is gonna be a 'few' more suspense to this story.**

**Princess-Girl12: I think you're right, I'll work something out to make it a bit more quicker. Thx :D**

**Thank you for the others who reviewed ^_^**

***PLAZA***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

"My king, are you sure you didn't just lose your ring under the couch, or stuck it on some cotton candy?" I said while we all entered the Plaza.

Boz paused and turned around to face us. "No, I had my king ring when I was looking for you; I could have sworn I had it when…Wait… I had it until I was knocked out!"

"So, then… Brady must have taken it! But why?" I said in confusion.

"ENOUGH WITH THE BRADY! Mikayla! LISTEN! He already left all of us! L-E-" Boomer paused for a few seconds. "LEFT!"

"But I did see him! I'm not crazy! You believe me, Makinzie, right?"

"No, I think you're insane." Makinzie said flatly. I slowly turned my head to glare at her. "I-I'll just go now." She said before running to her room.

Boomer sighed in frustration and walked straight to my father.

"Mason, whoever this dude actually is, he obviously took the ring. We need to capture this thief." Boomer said.

"Yes, my king. I will order some of the guards to figure out who it could actually be."

With that, Mason left and Boomer seemed to be mad at me.

"Mikayla, you need to take a break! Brady is gone! So please, stop mentioning him, I don't wanna hear about the brother who left all of us!" Boomer said and stormed off towards his room. "Come on, Boz!"

"Sorry, Mikayla." Boz mumbled before following Boomer.

I walked to the edge of the plaza and took a deep breath. I carefully sat down and looked down at the ocean as I tried to think if I was just imagining him, he looked so real,but maybe I just miss him.

**"**MIKAYLA!" I turned around and saw Boz running towards me he grabbed my hand and started pulling me up. "DON'T DO IT! THIS IS NOT THE WAY TO GO! YOU HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!"

"Boz! Calm down!" I yelled as he aggressively pulled my forearm.

"I won't let you do this! No matter how crazy or paranoid you are!"

"Boz! I am not committing suicide!" I yelled. Boz finally stopped.

"Oh… Why didn't you say so?" He quickly sat beside me. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just thinking." I said as I looked back down at the ocean beneath me.

"I see…" Boz nodded. "This is about Brady, isn't it?" I looked at him.

"Do you believe me?" I asked.

Boz's reaction was out of surprise. "Well, I…Uh…It's just that-"

"It's okay; I could barely even believe myself."

"You really miss him, don't you?"

"More than anything…" I said as I watched the sun at the horizon.

"What was he like?"

"All kinds of goofy…" I chuckled.

"Was I anything like him?"

I looked at Boz as I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe…I mean, he's your brother."

"Oh, okay, okay…" Boz just kept nodding for some reason, all the while looking like he wanted to say something. "Why don't I pretend to be Brady? You know,since you miss him so much…"

"Um… I'm not sure…"

"Come on, it'll be easy. I'll pretend to be Brady, and you can tell me what you always wanted to say to him." He said as he turned facing me. "Just close your eyes."

"Okay…?" I wasn't really sure where he was going with this, but I closed my eyes. I'm pretty sure Boz could be trusted.

"Pretend Brady is in front of you. Pretend my voice is his voice. Pretend his here. Pretend I'm him."

I tried to focus as I closed my eyes, Boz's voice slowly sounded like Brady in my mind. I imagined that his Brady. It took about a minute, but it feels like Brady is near, almost as if he's still here and never left.

"Hey, Mikayla." It took me a few seconds to reply.

"I miss you, Brady." I smiled.

"I miss you too."

"I haven't been myself since you left… I wish you were here, Brady." I leaned in and hugged him.

"I love you, Mikayla..." He said as he hugged me back.

I opened my eyes, only to find Boz. I slowly pulled away. "Thanks, Boz." I said. I have to admit, it was a little disappointing that it wasn't Brady, but I'm glad I could pretend to say it to him.

**BOZ POV:**

"Feeling better now?" I asked.

"A little. I just sometimes feel like it's my fault. I should be mad at him, but I'm mad at myself. I just wish I told him how much he meant to me, so he wouldn't have left."

"That's okay, Mikayla. I'll always be here for you, along with Boomer and your family." I said.

"Thanks, Boz. You sure know how to comfort a friend."

"Yup, I'm just that smooth. The ladies love me!" I bragged.

"If you are that smooth, how come you can't even get a girl?" Mikayla joked.

I thought about it for a moment. "I guess Sasha broke my heart too much… She lied to me and I fell for it over and over again. Nobody deserves to feel as hurt as I am, including you. Maybe that's why I don't notice other girls. I don't want to be heart broken."

Mikayla laid her head on my arm. "Don't worry, Boz. Someday, we'll find the people who we're meant to be with." I smiled at Mikayla. If only she knew half of it…

* * *

**MAKINZIE POV:**

"You are so in love!" I yelled at Candace.

"_Maybe… _Who am I kidding? He is so hot!"

I looked at Candace in disgust. "EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWHAT?!"

"I said, he's HOT!"

I felt like I was about to throw up. "Oh, please, stop saying that!"

"Why? It's true."

"Nope, he is NOT! Definitely not!"

"Why do you think he's not!?"

"Um... Do you see these two circles in my face? Yeah, I think they're called, EYES!"

I quickly left the room.

"Where are you going?" Candace asked.

"Going to the lens shop to buy you new eyeballs!" I said as I walked down stairs. This is a whole new definition of Love is Blind.

* * *

***Throne Room***

As I went downstairs, I heard some voices outside. Couldn't hurt to listen.

"I guess Sasha broke my heart too much... she lied to me and I fell for it over and over again. Nobody deserves to feel as hurt as I am, including you. Maybe that's why I don't notice other girls. I don't want to be heart broken." Boz said. Oh, so that's why he doesn't notice Candace liking her… I turned around and was about to go upstairs to tell Candace when I noticed Lanny. He was sitting in the couch, and seemed to be in deep thought.

* * *

**LANNY POV:**

I sat just sat there...After the whole Dark side war thing, I've been thinking. Did I actually turn nice? After what happened to Yamakoshi, is it really worth being evil? I didn't want to be a bad guy anymore, I wanted to change, but it just feels like I can't really be a good person if I still haven't told them about…

**FLASHBACK (NO POV)**

_Lanny could smell the volcanic ash rising from the volcano. "Is he gonna make it?" Lanny thought. He closed his eyes as the crumbling rocks fell down to the lava. He opened his eyes when someone called him._

_"LANNY! LANNY, HELP!"_

_Lanny smiled evilly._

**END FLASHBACK**

"What are you doing here, Lanny?" I looked up and saw a girl with brown eyes and a long dark brown hair.

"Makinzie?"

"You know, you might have acted all nicey-nice lately, but I still don't trust you. I still think your planning something evil against the Kings."

I quickly stood up. "Are you accusing me!?" I yelled.

"YES! You're probably doing something evil!"

"Look, if only you knew what I've been through lately, you'd understand! So why don't you shut your pie hole and go back to playing your silly little weapons." I snapped. I walked away as I heard Makinzie say something.

"Ha! You think you're so clever don't you Lanny? But you can't fool me. Don't forget, we've been best friends before, and I know when you are keeping a dark secret!"

It may be hard to believe, but I once had a bestfriend. But we aren't friends anymore.

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I watched Lanny as he walked away like he always does. I placed my satchel on the table and sat in the couch for a minute. I opened my satchel to look for something.

"Aha!" I said as I found a piece of candy. I took it, but I accidently dropped it on the floor. I sighed as I stood up. I bent down to look for it, but I noticed something else… A guitar case. Who would have a guitar in the…Oh, right. King Brady plays guitar! I slowly took it out by the handle. Weird…When I wanted to borrow King Brady's guitar, Mikayla said he brought it to Chicago with him. Then why is it here?


	7. Familiar

**REPLYS:**

**TheMysteriouswatcher: THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I thought a lot of people would get mad about that.**

**Dog Lover234: Thank you! :D**

**yummy42: OMG IKR! I even heard of Lanny/Mikayla Lakayla! When I found out about that shipping, Imagine me in front of my computer and 'The Scream' just pop out, SAME REACTION! 'Filipino buddy from a distance' is a bit too long, hmm...**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: MAAAYYYBBE... I mean I think it is, but you can never be too sure... o_O hehe...**

**SGJBMCfan98: I try, but just can't help putting suspense in there XD. If you think that was suspenseful, wait till you read this!**

**Codex: LOL!**

**Thx for the other reviews! :) And have a nice spring break if you have one! We actually just have March break, but I guess it's the same.**

* * *

***Plaza***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I woke up early in the morning. I finished getting ready and went downstairs to the plaza. Shockingly, I saw Boomer and Boz awake. Boomer seemed to be holding a rope tightly while Boz was drawing something at the centre of the plaza.

"Hey, why are you guys awake this early?" I asked.

"Boz and I had an idea. Since the dude yesterday took Boz's ring, he might be after my ring. So, we made a trap!" Boomer exclaimed. "You see this rope I'm holding? Once I let go, that big rock at the top will come crashing down at the centre of the plaza."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Boz went towards Boomer.

"Boomer, I finished drawing the X."

"Great. Now, place my ring there." Boomer said, pointing at the X. Boomer took out his ring and gave it to Boz.

Instead of telling Boomer this was the worst idea in the history of ideas, I instead apologized to him about yesterday. "I'm sorry for bringing Brady up yesterday; I really thought it was him."

"You know, Mikayla. I miss Brady too, but I was just tired of you mentioning him all the time, since I'm trying to forget him. Why can't we just move on?"

"I'm really sorry about that…"

Boomer sighed and faced me. "It's okay, I shouldn't have yelled at you that time."

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Nah… Hug?" Boomer spread his arms, forgetting about the rope.

"Boomer! The rope!" I yelled.

**LANNY POV:**

I saw a big rock falling towards Boz, so I pulled his forearm before it crashed down him. Small bits of rocks broke down and dust were everywhere.

"Whoa! That was close…" Boz said looking at the rock.

Boomer and Mikayla quickly ran towards Boz. "Bro! Are you okay?"

"You know…I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." Boz said.

I shook my head and decided to go back inside. I turned around and saw Makinzie in front of me crossing her arms. She raised an eyebrow. "What did you do back there?"

"What do you mean?"

"You saved Boz's life…that doesn't seem right." Makinzie smiled. "Wait, did you actually turn nice?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Okay, so if you don't really have an evil plan to kill the kings… you're keeping something, aren't you? Possibly a secret from the past?"

**FLASHBACK (NO POV)**

_"Hey__,__ Lanny__.__ I __sort of__ change my mind…" Brady said._

_"What!?"_

_"Yeah, I mean I couldn't just leave my brothers and if I leave, it feels like I'm giving up on Mikayla."_

_Brady paused as he noticed something dark __in__ Lanny's hand. "Uh… Lanny__,__ what are you doing with that sharp object?"_

_"Sorry__, __cousin__, but I'm tired of you always foiling my plans__. __It's__ time for you to disappear."_

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Lanny!" I snapped out of my memory as Makinzie called me.

"What?"

"Is something _bothering_ you?"

My eyes widen as I tried to get away from the conversation. "YOU'RE BOTHERING ME!"I yelled and walked away nervously as fast as I could.

**BOZ POV:**

"Look, I have a way better idea. Why don't I just wear the ring?" I said as I equipped the ring. "That way, when that dude tries to get you, he wouldn't get the ring."

"Hold on, I don't think it would be acceptable to use me as bait."

"No, of course not! This is how it's gonna work. We both walk around the jungle, with no guards. That way, he would think we're alone. Once he appears, I'm going to run and call the guards to capture him."

"And leave me-…" Boomer was about to protest, but Mikayla interrupted him.

"Actually, that's not such a bad idea… Don't worry, I'll walk somewhere close, so if anything happens to you, Boz will know where I am."

"F-Fine! I'll go with that idea, then." Boomer said, unsure. "But you're gonna have to wear gloves so he won't see the ring, and a ski mask so he wouldn't recognize you're the King.

* * *

***Jungle***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

Boz wore black gloves and a ski mask, since some know, only a person of royal blood can remove it. He didn't wanna be recognized.

"Okay, so I'll be walking around the jungle, and Boz will be swinging around the tress." Boomer said. Boomer walked farther to the forest, and then Boz started climbing a tree, leaving me to walk alone in the jungle.

About ten minutes later I saw a person with a ski mask and black gloves, the same Boz was wearing.

"BOZ! Aren't you supposed to be with Boomer!? Did the thief come?"

He quickly shook his head. "No. He told me to come here to help you just in case. Don't worry, there's another guard with him." He sounded like he had a cold with his voice. That's weird… Why would Boomer tell Boz to help me? I can take care of myself. I just nodded and we kept walking, but there was something different about how he walked; Boz's walked seemed to be a bit more different, considering his part ape.

"It's a good thing Boomer is still wearing his ring. Who knows what that thief could do?" I said.

He nodded. "Yeah... Brady might possibly capture it any minute now."

Wait…Okay, now I know something's up! This guy is NOT BOZ.

**NO POV:**

Mikayla swiftly took off his mask only to discover Brady was wearing it. Both of them quickly backed away from each other. Mikayla wasn't sure how to act,since she certainly couldn't kill Brady. She wasn't even sure if it was legal to injure him.

"Well, nice to see you again!" He said.

"Trust me, it wasn't very nice to see the kidnapper again, who tied me up to a tree." Mikayla said as she crossed her arm.

"Yeah…I apologize for that." Brady said sarcastically.

She grew a bit angry, not knowing how to act; she looked at the mask and quickly threw it at him.

Brady watched as the ski mask hit his chest and fell to the ground. He raised an eyebrow and his face was full of confusion.

"Uh… Was that supposed to hurt?" He asked while looking at Mikayla.

"No… I just… I just wanted to see if this was another dream."

There was an awkward silence. Brady scratched the back of his neck; he kind of thought the girl was a little strange. He just shook his head and picked up his mask.

"So… isn't this the part where you call for help again and your so called 'kingly' friends come and 'save' you?" He teased.

Mikayla crossed her arms. "I rather have the honour of punching you in the face myself." She smirked.

Brady chuckled light-heartedly. He stopped with half a smile. He then looked directly at Mikayla with his dark brown eyes. "Cute." He said, giving Mikayla a small flirty smile. He slowly walked towards her and leaned his head towards Mikayla. "Go ahead." He said still gazing at Mikayla.

"What?" Mikayla said.

"Punch me in the face." Brady said with a big grin. Mikayla glared at him, as her hand slowly turned into a fist. It was obvious he thought Mikayla was very weak, but she was just trying to control her temper. He saw the anger in Mikayla's eyes and walked closer to her. Mikayla quickly reacted and tried to back away, but swore under her breath when she realized there was a huge tree behind her. "I dare you…" He said, still grinning.

Brady looked at her angry eyes that slowly turned into frustration. His grin slowly turned into a gentle smile as he placed both his hands to the tree, almost trapping Mikayla.

"I really am starting to hate you right now." Mikayla said, causing Brady to unexpectedly frown. She really didn't mean it, but his I-am-better-than-you attitude was really annoying. If only he knew how strong she really was, and the fact that she couldn't hurt a king. Brady felt his heart sting, he didn't know why, but when she said she hated him, he thought something. _Why does that hurt so much? It shouldn't__,__ right? I mean__,__ I just met her…at least__,__ that's what I think._

It was getting uncomfortable that Brady was this close to her. Mikayla wanted to shove him away. She quickly placed her hands on his chest but instead of pushing him away, as her hands lay on his chest, she felt something. It was the beat of his heart. It was slowly getting quicker. The beat was so strong that it was almost loud enough to hear.

"Why do you look so..." Brady said while he leaned so close their noses were touching. "_Familiar..._" His gazed slowly fell on Mikayla's lips and he was somehow tempted to kiss her.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Someone screamed. A guy with gloves and a ski mask kicked Brady while swinging from a vine. Mikayla looked around, but they were out of sight.

Boomer then came running along with other guards. "They're over there!" Boomer yelled as he pointed at the right side. He then went towards me. "Mikayla are you okay?"

"Don't worry, Boomer. I'm fine."

A guard then came over to Boomer. "My king, the guards are about to bring the thief to the castle."

"Okay. You guys can go ahead, I'll make sure Boz is alright." Boomer then walked towards where Boz has been while Mikayla went to the castle.

***PLAZA***

"I'm sorry, daddy, but at least we finally captured him. Mikayla looked behind his father and saw the masked man struggling to get up, because about eight guards forced him to sit down and tied his hands and feet.

Mikayla then walked towards the masked man without saying a word. She then slowly pulled the ski mask off. Everyone gasped when they saw who it was.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was not Brady.


	8. Revealed

**TheMysteriouswatcher: I estimate it's probably gonna be a longer chapter then my previous story.**

**Princess-Girl12: WOW! I think you figured it out! I think your the only one who figured it out that quickly!  
**

**yummy42: Whaaat? OMG I totally forgot their was that new movie _ I forgot to watch it! I might soon! But if the moment I wrote, was close to the movie, that would be awesome!**

**awesome girl: Okaaay. Just keep thinking that ****:)**. I like surprising people! But good guess though!

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: Depends... Haha, Thank you!  
**

**Cailey: Thank you!**

**Codex: I hope you don't get more confused in this chapter. Thanks! ^_^**

* * *

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I was just sitting there, waiting for Mikayla and the kings to come back. I heard they went on a mission to find the King Ring and take the thief to the dungeon. I can't believe after that big Dark side, Light side battle, there are still evil people trying to attack or steal from the kings.

I suddenly heard a knock on my door. Oh, my, gosh. Is that who I think it is? I opened the door and saw a guy with short, dark red spikey hair, red t-shirt and black shorts.

"FINN!" I yelled as I hugged him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, hugging me back. I pulled away and closed the door behind me. "I still can't believe the Kings actually fulfilled the prophecy! Now everywhere I look, it's like… light! Light! Light!"

"I know, right! The dark side is finally finished!" I replied.

"Yup! No more troubles!" Finn exclaimed.

I paused for a second. "Actually…there are still some troubles."

**FINN POV:**

"Like what?"

"There's this dude who took one of the King Rings! Mikayla even thinks it's Brady!"

Brady…?

**FLASHBACK (FINN POV)**

_My back was against a palm tree__ with me__ just looking at the castle. Most nights, I just stay here around the plaza__,__ thinking if I should visit my sister who was at the dungeon. Suddenly__,__ I saw prince Lanny talking to a… fish? That is one ugly fish…_

_"So now what?" Lanny said to the fish._

_"Re-plot scheme and get rid of those Kings!" The fish said._

_"….Re-plot scheme__,__ huh?"_

_"Yes__,__ you nimrod! That means, we're gonna plot our scheme again! But first__,__ let's start with Brady…"_

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Should I tell Makinzie about what I know? She might get suspicious if she knew I could understand what sea creatures say… But I should still tell her.

"Uh… Actually, Makinzie, I think Mikayla might be right."

"What?!" Makinzie asked.

"About a year ago… before Brady even left, I heard Lanny talking to… I mean planning to do something to Brady…"

"Oh, don't worry, Lanny always does that."

"No, you don't understand. I actually came to the castle the same night Brady 'left'."

"And…?"

"And this is what happened…"

**FLASHBACK (FINN POV)**

_I was at the plaza and saw a hot air balloon__,__ and the doors to the throne room were __wide__ opened. I peeked inside and saw Brady walking towards Lanny._

_"Hey, Lanny. I sort of change my mind…" Brady said._

_"What!?" Lanny yelled._

_"Yeah, I mean__,__ I couldn't just leave my brothers__,__ and if I leave, it feels like I'm giving up on Mikayla."_

_I noticed Lanny was holding some kind of dark thorn. "Uh… Lanny, what are you doing with that sharp object?"_

_"Sorry, cousin, but I'm tired of you always foiling my plans. It's time for you to disappear."_

"_Lanny__,__ wait!"_

_Lanny then stabbed Brady with the dark thorn. After that__,__ I quickly ran away afraid that someone might have seen me._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

I told Makinzie about Lanny stabbing Brady.

"That jerk! Finn, how come you haven't told us about this before!?"

"I… Forgot?" Makinzie stared at me for a few uncomfortable seconds. Okay, fine. I didn't forget. I got scared! Plus, I felt like Lanny knew something about me. Who knows what he could do when I tell everyone what he did? But there's no dark side anymore, so it felt safer telling her the truth.

"You forg- what?! I have to figure this out. Okay, Finn?"

"Okay so…I'll see you later?"

"Yeah sure." Makinzie said as she ran downstairs.

* * *

***Throne Room***

**LANNY POV:**

I sat in the throne room. Did Brady die? No, of course not…

**FLASHBACK (NO POV)**

_It was during the war of Light side and Dark side. Boomer and Boz were trying to defeat Kaita the __Bat Rider __. Once Lanny realized how much he loved the island, he had a change of heart and __he went__ to mount Spew. He knew that the kings all together with their rings __could __defeat Kaita. But was it enough? Or did they need perhaps another king? There was only one way to get a third king ring._

"_MOUNT SPEW! WE ARE ABOUT TO DIE! I DEMAND YOU TO GIVE ME THE THIRD RING!" __Lanny__ yelled__._

_The volcano rumbled angrily__,__ causing Lanny to stumble back._

"_I'll handle this__,__ Lanny."_

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Suddenly, Makinzie burst into the throne room and started yelling at me.

"LANNY!"

My eyes widened, so I quickly grabbed a lawn chair and held it up to defend myself against what she may do.

"Makinzie! Are you gonna try to kill me again! It's like once a month!"

"You kidnapped Brady!"

I paused for a minute before replying. "H-How did you…"

"It doesn't matter how I knew. The point is that you better explain yourself!"

I sighed and sat down after putting the lawn chair back. "Okay…I'll explain. I convinced Brady to leave the island after Brady heard Mikayla's and Candace's conversation. He was planning to leave and go to Chicago, but he changed his mind… and w-we turned him evil."

"I knew it! No wonder Brady's guitar was still here."

I explained to Makinzie how Kalakai has been training Brady all those months. He grew stronger, and we were planning to use him against his brothers. But the whole plan changed when Kaita returned.

"I was planning to get the third ring at Mount Spew, but instead Brady came and Mount Spew challenged him."

"Did he ever get it?"

**FLASHBACK (NO POV)**

_Lanny turned around and found Brady. "What?"_

"_I need to help my brothers and the island."_

_A deep voice suddenly sounded out of nowhere._

"_BRADY! You left your King Ring and wish to get another one?"_

"_M-Mount Spew?"_

"_You almost left the island because of a girl!"_

"_I'm really sorry! Please give me another chance!"_

_After a minute, the whole __volcano__ started to rumble and lava was slowly rising, __when __five rocks __suddenly appeared out of the lava__. The__ rocks seemed to be leading to __a King Ring which __was __in the middle of the volcano. Brady narrowed his eyes__ at__ the King Ring and bravely __hopped __onto__ the first rock__,__ slowly examining it. He looked down __at__ the blazing fire underneath him._

"_Oh my…" He slowly __hopped__ to the edge of the third rock. He took a deep breath and hoped to the fifth one. He slowly took the King Ring and placed it on his finger._

"_Now to help my brothers defeat Kaita!"_

_Brady jumped on the __five__ rocks to go back. But the edge crumbled and he found himself hanging on the edge of the volcano._

"_LANNY! LANNY__,__ HELP!" He pleaded._

_Lanny smiled evilly __as__ he was about to leave__,__ but he realized something__. __Would__ he really leave his cousin like this__? __Was__ he that evil __so__ that he was willing to let his cousin die and end up helping destroy the island__?_

"_LANNY__,__ I'M SLIPPING!" Lanny sighed angrily and turned around to help Brady. 'I am __so__ gonna regret this!' He thought._

"_Oh__,__ thank goodness__! __The__ evil spell wore off you too." Lanny glared at him for a second__. __He__ didn't know if it was because of how stupid Brady was or maybe it was because he was saying he wasn't evil._

"…_Yeah__,__ whatever__.__ I'm going back to the castle." He said quickly._

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Yes." I said. "He got the third ring."

"Then why isn't he here? I-I don't understand."

"Look, I'm not even sure if he's alive, since… As the five sacred stones powered the King Rings, Brady was hiding behind the small wall at the plaza. As Boz and Boomer blasted their King Rings to defeat Kaita, Brady did the same. After it was over, Brady had disappeared. I haven't seen Brady ever since. All I saw was a big blast and Brady was just gone." I said.

"You don't think…"

"If either Kings are not worthy, the rings used together will destroy them both…"

"But that doesn't make sense. If that was true, wouldn't Boomer and Boz…Oh no… NO WAY! Lanny, is it possible that Kaita's soul might have entered Brady's ring?!" Makinzie exclaimed.

"Actually, I haven't thought of that… I'm not sure if that's likely to happen."

"But Kaita's last words were "_You've think you've won, but __evil __will__ never leave this island"__. _Do you think Kaita transferred himself to Brady's ring and has been controlling Brady ever since?"

"That would mean… Kaita might be planning on making Brady use the three king rings to bring the dark side back."

"This is bad…this is really, really bad. We have to tell…"

We stopped when we saw Mason running to the Plaza.

***Plaza***

"Mikayla!" Mason ran towards Mikayla and hugged her. He pulled away and looked at Mikayla. "Why didn't you three tell us about your plan?" He said strictly.

"I'm sorry, daddy. But we finally captured him, at least." We heard Mikayla say. Makinzie and I looked at each other before rushing outside just in time for Mikayla to unmask the person the guards held... Boz!?

We all gasped when we saw Boz, but what was more alarming was that his mouth was duct taped, preventing him from speaking. All the guards immediately let go and he took off the tape.

"I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU! You ALL captured the wrong person!" Boz said. The side of his lip was numb, as though he had been punched.

"We're very sorry, my King." One of the guards said.

"What happened?" Mikayla asked.

"Well, where do I start? He punched me in the face, taped my mouth and shoved the ski mask in my face and then left. Oh, and how could I forget…THESE GUARDS JUST GRABBED MY ARMS AND HAULED ME AWAY!"

"Wait, wait, wait, HOLD UP!" Makinzie yelled. "If Boz is here with us…then who is Boomer with?"

* * *

**Okay I know that I keep putting suspense in there (it's a habit) and sometimes the suspense makes the story feel so long, so...I'm gonna TRY, to stop ending it with suspense.**


	9. Awkward Battle

**REPLYS:**

**Yummy42: Really? Wow! XD what a coincidence because there's probably a little action on this chapter. ThanKs FBFD.**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: Yeep! I'm so glad everybody knows what's happening.**

**Dog Lover234: Thank you! :D  
**

**TheMysteriouswatcher: LOL BTW I loved your comments. **

**Codex: We'll see... ;)**

**Doclover: For real?! Hahah thank YOUUU! :))**

**awesome girl: Don't worry. I'm sure alot of people guessed the same. XD I probably would.**

**Oh My Gosh! I am so sorry I haven't uploaded in like a month. I've had a lot of homework lately. I can't wait till summer! Anywayz since it took so long, I made this chapter a little longer. Enjoy.**

_"If Boz is here with us… Then, who is Boomer with?"_

* * *

***Plaza***

"Oh, no. We need to save Boomer!" Boz yelled as he walked towards the exit. Mason quickly blocked him.

"No! You need to stay inside, my king." Mason yelled.

"But my brother is in danger!"

"And you will also be if you try to go after that villain. He is obviously after the rings, and you have to stay here. It's safer." Boz didn't want to stay, but he just nodded and went inside the throne room.

"Okay. Let's go, daddy." Mikayla said.

"I'm sorry, baby girl, but you need to stay here,too."

"WHAT?! But Boomer is out there somewhere! I have to help!"

"Mikayla, you need to stay here. The thief might come to the castle."

"But daddy-"

"Mikayla, I am not taking any risks." Mason strictly said. He then gestured to the guards and they all headed outside.

**BOOMER POV:**

***Jungle***

Mikayla was right! Brady is on Kinkow! I still can't believe he would lock me inside this wooden cage.

"Give me the ring!" Brady yelled angrily.

"I already told you, I don't have it!" I looked at his hand. Why does he have two kings' rings? And why is one of them dark blue?

"GAH!" Brady yelled in frustration. He looked at the twelve tarantulas on the grass. He narrowed his eyes at them and pointed the two king's rings at them. A bright light coming from the rings beamed towards at the spiders. They started to glow and seconds later they turned into…

"TARANTULA PEOPLE!" I yelled.

"Attack the castle! I can't let them find me…" That voice… It sounded nothing like Brady! It sounded more like… Kaita! The tarantulas then nodded and ran towards the castle.

"Where is the ring?!" Brady yelled again.

"For the last time, I do not have the ring! I must have lost it!"

* * *

***Throne Room***

**NORMAL POV:**

The second Boz came to the throne room, Candace ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"BOZ! You're alive!" Candace cried.

"C-Candace, you're sort of choking me."

"Oh, sorry." Candace said, pulling away.

"So we're all just gonna stay here?!" Boz complained.

"Actually…you guys need to know something." Makinzie said.

"Know what?" Mikayla said, coming inside the throne room.

Makinzie looked at Lanny; she could see that he was scared of what she might say. "Brady didn't leave Kinkow… Kalakai kidnapped him."

"What?!" Boz exclaimed.

"How did you know this, Makinzie?" Mikayla asked.

"I, uh…" Finn then came downstairs. "Finn told me!"

"I what?"

"Finn saw Kalakai turn Brady evil that night!"

"Wait a minute… So Mikayla _did _see Brady, and she wasn't really crazy. That means… Makinzie, you owe all of us each 5 bucks!" Boz yelled.

"Now hold on… Wait, why does she owe you 5 bucks?" Mikayla said, crossing her arms. Everybody then turned their heads away from Mikayla.

"We were sort of having a bet about when you'll finally lose it..." Makinzie said.

"You all had a bet about when I will turn nuts?!"

"Ahh! Tarantula people are heading this way!" Candace interrupted.

"Quick! Everybody, hide behind the stairs!" Mikayla ordered.

Lanny, Finn, Makinzie, Candace, Boz and Mikayla hid behind the stair wall. They watched as twelve Tarantula people came inside the throne room and started looking for something.

"I thought they didn't exist anymore!" Candace whispered.

"Long story short. Brady has the third king ring." Makinzie whispered back.

"What?!" A Tarantula person stopped what he was doing when Mikayla and Boz yelled, we quickly ducked hoping he would ignore it.

"The problem is Kaita is in Brady's ring and he has been controlling Brady ever since."

"H-How are we gonna turn him back to normal?" Boz asked.

"When you get Brady's ring, he'll turn back to normal. You and Boomer can get rid of Kaita inside the ring using your own rings." Mikayla said.

Boz slowly stood up, trying to avoid being seen. "I'll need to go help Boomer, then."

"Boz, wait!" Mikayla said, grabbing his hand. "I'll come with you." Boz nodded.

"Mikayla! You can't leave us here!"

"Makinzie, haven't you always wanted to be guard?"

"But…"

"If anything happens to me or if I don't come back, I want you to know that you can take my place."

"What does that mean?!" Makinzie cried.

"It means she might die." Lanny said flatly. Makinzie then glared at him. "I-I'll go get Mason!" Lanny said, running to one of the exits.

"Let's go, Boz." Mikayla said, sneaking outside as Boz followed her.

Candace watched as Mikayla walked away. "Did you see how Mikayla just held Boz's hand? Who does she think she is?" Candace gritted her teeth. "Oh, if she makes any other move…"

"Candace! We're kinda in the middle of something here." Makinzie turned her head. "Finn? Finny! Where did he go?!"

"He must have run upstairs." Candace looked at Makinzie. "So much for that 'hot, courageous'…"

"Oh, would you just shut it!"

"You have to do something!"

"Why me!?"

"Do you want me to attack them with my lip gloss? Which one of us has a machete?"

"This is different! I actually have something to live for!"

"And you think I don't?!"

"Says the obsessed girl, who's _IN LOVE_ WITH A MONKEY!"

Candace gasped. "Look, this is your time to shine! To prove yourself worthy of being a guard girl, so go out there and start attacking them with your machete."

Makinzie took a deep breath. "Fine. I can do this!" She stood up and walked bravely in front of where they could see her. "HEY, YOU STUPID WEB-PEEING TARANTULAS!" Candace face palmed as the Tarantula people turned their heads towards Makinzie. "This was a bad idea, wasn't it… W-What now?"

"RUN, YOU IDIOT!"

"Ah!" Makinzie ran outside as fast as she could. Luckily, Mason and the guards came back in time to fight off the Tarantulas.

* * *

***Jungle***

"Mikayla! I saw Brady!" Boz said.

"Where?"

"GUYS! WAIT UP!" Makinzie yelled, running towards them.

"Makinzie, what are you doing?! You're supposed to be in the castle!"

"I know, but the Tarantulas chased me out! Good thing Uncle Mason was there."

"Just stay quiet, okay?" Mikayla said. "Where did you see Brady?"

Boz gestured for the girls to follow him as he slowly walked towards a clearing. He kneeled down behind a bush and pointed at a raven haired boy who was tying some rope to a tree.

"Where's Boomer?"

"Inside that cage." Boz said, pointing up a tree where Boomer was indeed trapped in a wooden cage.

"Mikayla, you can distract Brady while we get Boomer out of the cage." Makinzie suggested.

"How am I gonna distract Brady?" Makinzie gave Mikayla an evil smile. Mikayla turned her head towards Boz. "We are not using any ideas from this girl."

"_Actually…_" Boz said.

**MIKAYLA POV:**

Boz told me his plan. I sighed as I stood up and headed towards Brady. I sure hope I won't regret this.

"Brady!" I yelled.

"It's you again! What are you doing here?!" Brady said in a voice that didn't sound like him.

I then hugged Brady tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay, I was worried of what they might do to you."

"You were?" Brady's voice finally sounded normal.

"The guards are coming!" I pulled away and dragged him behind a tree.

"You don't need to be feisty." Brady winked.

"Look, I really want to help you."

"I can't blame you, girl. I've always known you were smitten with me, somehow."

I rolled my eyes. Even though he lost his memory, he is still as annoying.

"Brady, I want you to be safe…" I said as I held his hand which the King Rings were equipped on. I looked at him as I slowly slid a King Ring off his finger. Brady quickly noticed this and took his hand back only to find a missing King Ring. I looked at the ring and saw it was Boomer's King Ring and not Brady's.

**NORMAL POV:**

"The coast is clear! Makinzie, you know what to do."

Makinzie nodded at Boz and he went to untie the rope off of the tree, while Makinzie went near the area Mikayla and Brady were 'hiding'.

"Hey! You took my ring!"

"It's not your ring!" Mikayla yelled as she backed away, putting her hand behind her back.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you!"

"Good!" Mikayla then secretly dropped the King Ring which fell to the grass, leaving it to be remained as unseen.

"Oh, so you think you can go against these? Boom, Boom, POW!" Brady said, showing off his muscles.

"I can go against someone twice your size." Mikayla said, making Brady feel insulted. He swung a punch, but Mikayla easily ducked under it. She quickly took her machete and pointed it at Brady's throat. Meanwhile, Makinzie carefully took Boomer's ring out of the grass and went to help Boz.

"Just give me your ring, and all of this will be over." Mikayla said.

Brady took one look at her machete, then backed away and released his sword. "How about… NO!"

Brady threw attacks and Mikayla blocked all of them.

* * *

"I got the ring!"

"Okay now help me with this rope, Boomer is so heavy!"

"HEY! I heard that!"

"Well, maybe you are!" Makinzie yelled back. She then helped Boz as she took the rope to carefully bring the cage down.

"Easy… we don't want Boomer to come crashing down, so don't let go too fast." Boz said. Suddenly, Makinzie's phone rang.

"IT'S FINN!" Makinzie looked at the text, forgetting about the rope. Boz was surprised when he flew up as he realized he was the only one holding the rope. The wooden cage then came crashing down the ground, not enough to break, but enough for the person inside it to get hurt. "Aww… he told me to stay safe."

* * *

"I guess I've underestimated you." Brady said.

"I guess you did." Their blades clashed over and over again. Brady kicked Mikayla's knee, Mikayla feeling the minor amount of pain intargeted body part, but it didn't stop her from staying on her feet.

Brady then grabbed her left wrist and spun her around. Brady brought Mikayla's arm across the front of her waist, trapping her against him. Brady threw his other hand around Mikayla and slashed with his sword, but Mikayla quickly brought her machete upwards just in time to stop the sword from slicing her neck... and that's when they were both stuck... Mikayla felt the king's hard breathing behind her, his chest rose slowly, but nervously. Mikayla also felt her forehead forming sweat as her own weapon was only a centimetre away from her face. They were both motionless; one small mistake could kill one of them. Brady held her closer to him, knowing he shouldn't let go of her. Mikayla couldn't make any sudden movements; the only way she could escape was if she got her wrist back, but the more she tried, the more Brady held her wrist tight.

Mikayla slowly lifted her head to the left to face Brady. "Let me go…" Mikayla whispered softly. Mikayla shouldn't be scared, but she was shaking. She had never been in this position before and hadn't been this close to what she may call a friend or an enemy.

"Let you go? So what? So you can stab me?"

"I won't, just trust me…"

"Trust you?"

* * *

_'From: Finn'_

_'-Stay safe, okay?'_

"Makinzie! When I untangle myself from this rope, trust me, you won't be safe!" Boz yelled from above. Makinzie glanced up, and then back down seeing the wooden cage in front of her.

"Oops…" Makinzie quickly typed something on her phone.

"Makinzie… I am inside this cage, Boz is up in that tree, Mikayla is fighting my brother who is turned into some kind of evil dude…AND YOU'RE SERIOUSLY TEXTING!" Boomer yelled.

"Should I say 'love you', or would that be a bit too forward?"

"Just get me out of here!"

"Okay, okay! I'll just write a heart!"

_'To: Finn'_

_'-Awwh…Okay. (heart)'_

"And… Sent. Oh, now I'm wondering if I should have said I love you."

"MAKINZIE!" Boomer yelled.

* * *

"Just give me your ring and all of this will be over." Mikayla said to Brady who was still behind her.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Brady said ignorantly. Mikayla sighed; it was hopeless, and they could be stuck like this forever. A lock of hair was covering Mikayla's eyes, so she flipped it to the side. A few quick seconds later, Brady said something quite strange. "Your hair smells like flowers…"

Mikayla turned her head towards Brady as she raised an eyebrow. "Uh…What?"

Brady's eyes widened as he realized what he just said. "N-Nothing!"

Mikayla then noticed Brady's grip loosen; she took the advantage of it and slid her hand out of Brady's grasp. Mikayla then jabbed him in the side with her elbow. Brady clutched his stomach as he quickly lost air after that unexpected hit. Mikayla then grabbed his other hand and flipped him over. Brady groaned in pain as he rolled over to his stomach. He tried getting up, but quickly fell back down, realizing he had sprained his shoulder. Mikayla came closer to retrieving the ring, but Brady quickly tripped Mikayla's already injured leg, making her fall down and hit her head on a log.

"MIKAYLA!" Makinzie yelled as she watched her cousin fall. Brady cautiously got up and slowly took his sword.

"Boz!" Makinzie unsheathed her machete and threw it up in the air. Boz yelped as the spinning weapon flew beside him and hit the tree. Boz then took the machete and used it to cut the rope.

Brady walked towards Mikayla and raised his sword. "It's time to say goodbye…" Before Brady could finish his sentence, Boz, who was swinging from a rope, kicked Brady out of the way.

"You again!"

* * *

Makinzie looked around for a key, but couldn't find one. She reached for her pocket and gave the King Ring to Boomer. "Here. Use this to blast the cage open and get out."

Boomer tried his best to concentrate, but the ring just wouldn't work. "Brady must've used all the powers in this for the Tarantulas!"

"Just wait for it to power up!" Makinzie said.

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I rushed over to Mikayla. "Mikayla! No, no, no! Please don't die!" I examined her head. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be any damage. I stayed near her as I watched Boz and Brady swordfight. Luckily, Brady's shoulder seemed to be injured, so Boz might have a chance.

"Your shoes are untied." Brady then said.

"Oh… Can you hold this for a sec?" Boz said, handing Brady his machete, and then bending down to tie his shoes. Boz! What are you doing? He stood back up and seemed to realize what he had just done. Brady smirked before swinging the two weapons at Boz.

I have gotta helped Boz! What should I do? I have no weapons. Okay, think, Makinzie, think! Okay, so after all those years of fighting, watching and learning from Mason and Mikayla, I can't remember anything! I can't work under pressure! All I've learned better was playing jokes on… Wait… I got it! There's only one trick that I have 'mastered', that always humiliates enemies. It's not exactly an attack, but it's better than doing nothing.

**NORMAL POV:**

Boz's back was against the tree, and Brady was getting ready to kill him. He lifted his sword high in the air. Makinzie ran towards Brady and… Simply pulled his pants down.

"Oh my…"

Makinzie then quickly stood up and covered her eyes. She walked away to the side while murmuring "I have got to learn to pull ONLY the pants!"

Brady felt the cold breeze.

He then waddled around to check who it was. "WHO DID THAT!?" Brady screamed madly, anger in his eyes. Boz then lifted himself up a branch, swung and kicked Brady's shoulder causing Brady to lose balance and fall down the ground face first. Boomer finally came as Boz took the dark blue ring out from Brady's hand.

"So… Kaita is in that ring?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah…"

"Okay, then. Ready, Boz?" Boomer said, pointing his King ring to the dark blue ring.

"Ready." Boz said, doing the same as Boomer.

"No! Don't even think about it!" Kaita yelled from the ring.

Brady's ring shook as the power from Boz and Boomer's ring destroyed Kaita inside. A smoke of Kaita's figure slowly evaporated away from the ring, and the King ring finally turned into its original colour, ruby red. Boz sighed in relief.

"So…" There was a few seconds of comfortable silence. Boomer smiled as he put a hand on Boz's shoulder. "Good job, bro."

"Thanks… Uh, MAKINZIE! YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!" Boz yelled. Boomer then noticed Brady waking up; he grabbed Brady's hand and helped him up.

"I-I'm finally back! You guys did it! I'm finally backed to normal!" Brady was about to go for a hug, but Boz and Boomer quickly turned around. "What's wrong?"

"Um… Bro, you might wanna put your pants up first." Boomer said.

"Oops." Brady quickly pulled his pants back up.

"GUYS! A little help here!" Makinzie yelled. The three Kings looked back and saw the unconscious guard girl near Makinzie. They quickly ran over to her. "We need to get back to the castle."

**Authors Note: ****I was gonna call this chapter the Awkward Buttle but that seemed weird. Annnyywaaayz**** Kaita is finally defeated, and Brady is back to normal. YAY! And…were here!** The next chapter is where it all finally starts! Oh and there's gonna be a surprise next chapter! You really can't miss it. 


	10. Remember

**Authors Note: I like Authors Note, I hope you don't find it annoying ^_^ anyway as always I'll just say thank you etc. so the story wouldn't seem long and so I don't interrupt you're reading...**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: That was halairious! Thanks for reading!**

**Doclover: Aaaaaaawwwwww... :,) thank you that really means a lot to me.**

**yummy42:...LOL It's difficult to react to this.**

******DisneyChannelLover: Thank you! I'm glad you were laughing! Except for the part were your head fell off.**

**rikiklm: I do not understand if you are asking me a question, but thank you!**

**TheMysteriouswatcher: Nooo don't die! You are one of the smartest people I've met!**

**Cailey: Thank you! I'll try.**

**Codex: I really had fun writing this, I'm glad you liked it!**

**awesome girl: Thank you :D**

**octalmemo99: We'll if you insist :)**

_"GUYS! A little help here!" Makinzie yelled. The three Kings looked back and saw the unconscious guard girl near Makinzie. They quickly ran over to her. "We need to get back to the castle."_

* * *

***Throne Room***

**NORMAL POV**

Mason and the other guards successfully defeated the Tarantulas and Lanny explained where the others are. Finn received a message from Makinzie that there on their way back.

_"_Candace! Would you please stop pacing around?" Rebecca yelled.

"Me? Pacing around? I'm not pacing around, WHO THE HECK IS PACING AROUND!" Candace was still pacing around nervously, she just wouldn't stop. "What if they got attack, killed, or who knows what!"

"They? Are you sure you're not worried about only Boz?" Rebecca smirked at Candace who finally stopped.

"H-How did you know?"

"Everyone knows except Boz!" Rebecca walked outside. "Don't worry, I heard their coming."

* * *

***Jungle***

"I still can't believe I'm finally ruling with my two brothers!" Boomer exclaimed.

Brady still had an injured shoulder so Boomer and Boz offered to carry Mikayla. As they were walking, they continued to talk about what happened to Brady. Brady then tried to tell his brothers what had happened to him. He explained that he did plan to leave, but decided not to. He would still be in the castle if he didn't turn evil. He also said how Kalakai trained him how to fight.

"So that's how you got stronger and learned those fighting tactics!" Makinzie exclaimed.

"I was turned evil and Kalakai was planning to use me against Kinkow. He only trained me so I could retrieve the rings and he could rule Kinkow.

"Where is Kalakai?"

"When Kaita came back to life and randomly started blasting fireballs, it hit the evil castle and Kalakai died, just like that."

"So I'm guessing when Kalakai died, and the castle throne got burnt,the evil spell probably wore off."

"Yes it did, but I still had the memory, so I knew what had been going on lately. That's why I went to Mount Spew…"

* * *

***Throne Room***

Candace and Rebecca waited out at the Plaza while Finn was sitting on a couch and patiently waited. Every now and then, Lanny threw suspicious glances at Finn, but remained silent until the girls left.

"You told her, didn't you?" Lanny said angrily.

"What d-do you mean?"

Lanny stood up and marched towards Finn. "You told that I was the one who captured Brady. Why couldn't you keep your mouth shut?"

Finn then stood up and crossed his arms, no longer showing fear. "They deserved to know, Lanny."

"Don't you dare act so clean; we both know that I'm not the only one keeping secrets around here."

With that, Lanny walked away, leaving Finn to tend to his own matters.

* * *

***Jungle***

Brady told his brothers how he captured the third Ring, and then how he used it to help them get rid of Kaita.

"But as soon as my ring hit Kaita, the blast was so strong that it knocked me into the ocean."

Brady told them how he lost his memory and Kaita was telling him what to do whether he liked it or not. It was as if Kaita was controlling his mind.

"The ring was probably powerful enough to allow Kaita to control your brain."

"He was also planning the same thing as Kalakai, only he wanted me to have three rings and bring the dark side back to life, including him. I even almost killed Mikayla while she was sleeping, but I couldn't do it."

"Kaita controlled your brain, not your heart."

"Well, I'm glad this whole evil thing is over. I'm going back to eating my cinnamon roll peacefully." Boomer said.

* * *

***Plaza***

Mason, Candace and Rebecca waited outside. Makinzie walked towards them.

"MAKINZIE! Where's everyone else?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm over here, guys." Brady said, rushing towards Mason. "Mason, Boz and Boomer need help." Mason nodded and ran towards them to see what they needed help with.

"BRADY!" The two girls yelled as they hugged Brady.

"It's so good to see you again! We missed you!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Yeah! There's so much we have to tell you!" Candace included.

"I missed you guys too!"

The two girls then pulled away once they saw Mason carrying Mikayla inside the throne room.

"Oh my gosh what happened!" Candace asked worriedly.

***Throne Room***

Everyone rushed inside and Mason placed Mikayla on the couch.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked.

"Don't worry, I couldn't see any damage to her brain." Makinzie announced.

Boomer then glared at Makinzie. "Are you a certified doctor?"

"I know what I know!"

Makinzie quickly looked through her satchel. "This should wake her." Makinzie poured some kind of dust on Mikayla's head.

"Where did you get that?" Mason asked, aware of what might happen to Mikayla.

"From tinker bell."

"Really?"

"Ha-ha… No, I made this with help from a dirt fairy."

"Makinzie, you and your potions never work very well. Are you sure it won't damage her brain? Make her crazy and start attacking us with her machete, or even lose her memory?" Boomer asked.

Makinzie glared at Boomer. "Just because a girl accidently turned you into a frog, she's suddenly a wacko witch. I mean DO YOU SERIOUSLY THINK I WOULD PUT THIS; whatever this is; ON MY COUSIN WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT IT DOES!? How stupid do you think I am?!"

Boomer shook his head and sat back down. Brady noticed Mikayla's hand move. "She's waking up!" Mikayla's eyes slowly opened. Makinzie then helped her sit up.

"Mikayla!" Brady exclaimed, shoving Makinzie out of the way and hugged Mikayla tightly. "Thank goodness you're okay."

Mason then grabbed Brady and pulled him away. "Are you okay, baby girl?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Brady then looked behind Mason's shoulder. "Mikayla, are you sure you're fine?!"

"I-I'm sorry, who are you again?"

Everyone's eyes widen and they turned their heads towards Makinzie. "Okay… maybe she does have amnesia."

"Really? I had no clue!" Boomer said sarcastically. "I have the answer to your last question…very, very stupid!" Boomer said.


	11. Busted

**REPLYS:**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: I wouldn't be so sure about that, you could cook something in the frying fan to make it delicious. (Okay, I have no idea what I just said)**

**yummy42: Ouch! That must have hurt, I hope you're fine lol and thanks! **

**Doclover: Thanks! I appreciate it ^_^ and here's your update!**

**awesome girl: Thank you for your generous reviews! :D**

**Guest: Don't worry :)**

**octalmemo99: Oh it will...soon... :D ehehehee (Sorry if my laugh sounded creepy, you'll know why after you read this.)**

* * *

"Look, would you calm down! Okay, so she lost her memory, but the damage wasn't that big! Her memory would probably be restored in a week."

Mason looked at his daughter who apparently had lost her memory. "I guess we should wait." Mason said sadly.

"Okay, why don't we all work this out tomorrow? Let's just have a party, because Brady is here!" Boomer then called one of the servants. "I want all the food you can find! Turkey, chicken, cinnamon rolls, chocolate cake, lobs-" Before Boomer could say more, Brady quickly stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, bro, hold on. It's been a crazy day; can't we just eat something normal, like, tacos?"

"BUT WE BETTER HAVE A PARTY! Brady, you're finally back, we have to celebrate."

"That's awesome, bro, but tonight, I want everything to be normal. Maybe when Mikayla gets her memory back, we can party."

"Okay, fine, fine, we'll just get some tacos then."

* * *

***Dining Room***

Everybody joined the dining room as the servants placed a plate of tacos on the table. Boomer made Brady sit between Boz and him. The four girls sat on the other side of the table.

"Am I the only one who is a bit scared that Kaita could have gone into anybody? Kaita could be pretending to be Lanny's fish or even a priest!" Candace exclaimed.

"That's ridiculous, who would want to be looking like Lanny's fish? And besides, Kaita was only able to go into Brady's ring because it was so new when Brady used it against him. Boz and Boomer finally got rid of Kaita, so his all gone now and there's no way of bringing him back. All we need to worry about are thieves and a few deadly creatures on Kinkow."

"Speaking of creatures, have you heard the mermaid rumor?" Candace asks.

Makinzie face looked very disgusted; almost everyone knew she hates anything that has to do with sea creatures, even if she does swim. "What mermaid rumor?"

"There's a rumor going on that there is a mermaid walking around Kinkow."

"Walking? You mean a mermaid that has legs?" Makinzie looked at the kings. "Have you guys been letting some strange girls into the castle again?" Makinzie said, obviously blaming them, but when the Kings denied it, they looked very honest. Plus, they already knew that they shouldn't help mermaids obtain legs. Who knows what they could do?

"The thing is…A few villagers mentioned, that the mermaid spotted… Was a boy."

"Yes, I have also heard the complaints, thanks to Candace who helpfully mentioned it to everyone. And that is exactly why we need a few more guards." Mason sighed. "Who am I going to get to replace Mikayla to patrol the village?"

Makinzie raised an eyebrow. "You mean… a guard?" Mason nodded. "I'LL REPLACE MIKAYLA!" Makinzie yelled.

"But Makinzie…"

"Actually, Mason, give her a chance, she actually helped Brady get back to normal." Boz said.

"Fine. You can be guard, but only because you helped get Brady back."

"Yes! "

Brady showed his new King Ring to everyone. They then talked about how Brady turned evil and that they turned him back to normal.

"I don't get it…How did Boz manage to get Brady's ring? How did you take him down?" Rebecca asked, shocked that Boz even had the ability to fight Brady after Brady told them he was trained how to fight.

"Well, when you say take down…"

"Long story!" Makinzie said quickly so Boomer wouldn't continue.

"Actually, it's pretty short." Boz said, causing Boomer to snort a little. "What I meant to say was that Makinzie kind of helped us in some other way."

"Okay, can we not talk about this at dinner?" Makinzie interrupted once again.

"Well, you see, Brady trapped me, and then Boz, Mikayla, and Makinzie came, and…"

"Okay, that's it! I'm going!" Makinzie said, grabbing her satchel and storming out of the room.

Boz and Boomer talked to Brady, excited that his finally here. Brady couldn't help his self but glance at Mikayla every few minutes, wanting to speak to her, but not knowing how. Brady knows Mason's over-protectiveness and now that Mikayla has amnesia, will being close to Mikayla make Mason angrier or less? Meanwhile Rebecca and Candace tried to speak with Mikayla, the kings were talking so loud, that they couldn't hear the girls

"Mikayla, are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"I'm sorry, Candace; I told you already, I don't remember anything."

Candace then stared at Mikayla. "You know my name?"

"Y-Yes, I heard someone mention it."

"Like who?" Rebecca asked, getting suspicious.

Mikayla quickly scanned the room to see who wasn't there. "Uh… Makinzie."

"How did you know her name?"

Mikayla stiffened and looks quickly at the corner of her eye before looking at Rebecca and answering the question.

"I heard it on the way here."

"I thought you passed out on the way here." Rebecca said, lowering her voice.

Candace quickly got up from her seat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Candace asked politely.

"Yeah, we want to show Mikayla her room." Rebecca said, and then glared at Mikayla. "She might forget it."

"Sure." Mason replied, feeling a bit concerned because of the girl's strange behavior.

"Umm… you know what; this dinner looks too good to waste…" Mikayla says.

"You are going to your room!" Rebecca said, grabbing Mikayla's arm and Candace doing the same on the other arm.

Before she could even defend herself, the two girls already pulled her away from the table as Candace says loudly, pretending to be excited: "We want to show you some of your clothes!"

The boys looked at each other for a moment before agreeing to themselves that it was just Candace trying to make Mikayla more girly.

"It's good to have you back, Brady."

"Thanks, Mason."

"When should we decide to announce this to the public?"

"I'll ask Candace to announce it." Boz said.

Boomer yawned as he stretched his hands out. "Well, it's getting late. We should probably go to bed."

"Wait! Where am I going to sleep?"

"Oh, that's cool, bro. I'll just tie a hammock to the rafters and sleep there." Boz said.

"Really?"

"Yeah! The height calms me."

"Thanks… _Bro_."

* * *

***Mikayla's Room***

"Okay, spill it!" Rebecca said as she let go of Mikayla.

**Authors Note: Hey! I hoped you liked this chapter ^_^ feel free to review! Anyway I just want to make a small request, can you please check out my poll? If you're completely busy it's cool. The question is actually just a general question, it doesn't have anything to do with this story(unless you want it to), I just want to know what you all think.**


	12. Stay

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: Yes, she was faking it.**

**whoopi123: Slow week eh? I didn't see much update. It's probably school problems. SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE! YEAAH!**

**yummy42: I'm the most clumsiest in my whole class. I've acidentically cut my wrist with my own finger nail, so...yeah. And on the same day, I got a small cut from a hanger, aaaannd stepped on a sharp plant thing. It's a good thing it wasn't a Lego. LOL anyway thank you FBFD!**

**Estelle: I've listened to that soong tons of times! I loooove it!**

**TheMysteriouswatcher: Thank you :)**

**Doclover: Thank you! ^_^**

**octalmemo99: NIIICCE GUESS!**

**Princess Braykay: Thanks :D**

* * *

Candace closed the door and crossed her arms while glaring at Mikayla.

Mikayla looked back at both Rebecca and obviously knew, so what was the point in lying?

"Okay, fine." Mikayla sighed, finally giving up. "I don't have Amnesia."

"Yeah, we kind of figured that out." Rebecca sneered. "What we want to know is why. Why would you lie about something like this?"

Mikayla slumped down on her bed. Rebecca was right; it was very unlikely of her to lie about something of this kind.

"I don't know…" Mikayla said, playing with her hands. "I guess I figured that if I pretend to forget everything, I could avoid talking to Brady."

"I thought you liked Brady?" Candace said.

"That's exactly it! That's why I didn't tell him I remember him!" The two girls were still confused. "You just don't get it, but p-please don't tell."

Rebecca and Candace looked at each other, debating whether or not they should keep it a secret. Rebecca sighed as she looked down the ground, still crossing her arms. "Fine." Mikayla smiled. "But you'll eventually have to tell them somehow!" Mikayla nodded at Rebecca.

"I will."

Candace looked at the clock. "Well, it's getting late. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay? Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

***Kings Room***

**BRADY POV:**

Boz left the room to talk to Candace, and meanwhile, Boomer was fast asleep. I can't blame him, who wouldn't be tired after this crazy day? I would fall asleep too, but this bed made of stones, rocks, or whatever it was is making me feel very uncomfortable. I faced the ceiling, thinking while my back laid on a hard surface. I can't imagine anyone normal to be able to sleep on this. Then again, Boz wasn't the kind of normal I'm thinking of. That wasn't the only reason why I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about this girl, Mikayla. What other girl could I be thinking of? Even when I turned evil and even forgot who I was, it was still her that was on my mind. I still can't believe Mikayla has amnesia. Now I wonder if there is even a reason for Mikayla to remember me, after all I did. Maybe it was a good thing? So I could start over again? No, it's not good, how could I even think of that? I sighed as I sat up from my 'bed'. _I hope she's okay_.

* * *

***Hallway***

**NO POV:**

Candace went outside the room and closed the door. She was about to walk away till Boz surprised her.

"Hey, Candace!" Boz exclaimed while walking to towards her. "I'm glad you're still here."

Candace smiled widely. "Really?!"

"Um...yeah! I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Candace asked, after flipping her hair.

"You know that T.V. show you have? Do you mind telling everybody that Brady is back?"

"Sure, of course I don't mind."

Boz smiled genuinely. "Thanks! I knew I could count on you." He smiled before leaving to go to his room.

Candace stayed there with a smile on her face. She took a deep breath and sighed dreamily, she just loved talking to Boz. She loved every moment Boz spoke to her, and she didn't know why, but it made her smile. Rebecca left Mikayla's room and noticed Candace hadn't walked away yet.

"Candace!" Rebecca said, making Candace jump. "Why the heck are you still here?"

"I was just talking to Boz."

"Oooo…what were you two talking about?" Rebecca said, appearing to be very interested.

"I-I forgot." Rebecca raised an eyebrow while looking at Candace strangely. Candace then snapped her fingers. "I remember! Something about telling everyone Brady is back! Hm… maybe I should talk about Makinzie replacing Mikayla because she has amnesia."

"Ha, everyone will freak!" Rebecca smiled.

"Why? Because Brady is back or because Mikayla has amnesia?"

"No. They'll freak because Makinzie is the new guard."

* * *

***Mikayla's Room***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I woke up fast, and was now sitting on my bed with a quick gasp of air. _Another dream!?__You have got to be kidding me!_ This time was different; I was falling in my dream. _Falling… _I shook my head and tried to shake my nightmare away. I grew thirstier so I turned my head to the side hoping to get a bottle of water that I have left on the table, instead of a water bottle I noticed a guy with big wide eyes just staring at me. My heart suddenly stopped and I filled my lungs with air ready to scream for help, but before I could, his hand quickly covered my mouth.

"Mikayla, wait! I'm King Brady, please don't scream or Mason will kill me." Brady? Brady is in my room?! I hate it when anyone scares me right after a nightmare, but Brady being in my room made it worst, I definitely do not want to talk to him. Now I'm left without a choice but to speak to him. I grabbed his hand and quickly took it away from my mouth.

"Brady! What are you doing in my room?!" I loudly whispered.

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"By creepily watching me?" I said, anger showing in my eyes. _Was he watching me while I was sleeping?_ An uncomfortable feeling rushed through me. Brady's eyes widened as he figured out what I might be thinking.

"No! Don't worry. I was just- just trying to protect you in case anything happened to you. I wanted to make sure you were safe. I'm sorry, if I made you think of me as a creeper. I just haven't spoken to you properly in such a long time." Brady said, so quickly he didn't even breathe. I just stared at him before he spoke again. "I really miss you…And I just wanted to see you. I know you don't remember who the heck I am, but at least I could be by your side."

"Oh…" That was sweet, I guess. Now I felt very guilty, I feel so bad not telling him that I actually don't have amnesia, but I just wasn't ready to speak to him.

"I'm sorry." Brady repeated, frowning and dropping his head. "I guess I'll just go now." Brady headed for the door very slowly as if waiting for me to say something.

Don't say it, Mikayla, you're going regret it, you know you will! Don't say it… "Fine" I murmured. I said it! I can't believe I just said it!

"What?!" Brady said turning around and smiling widely.

_I can't take it back now._ I took a deep breath and finally said. "You can stay."

Brady smiled. "Well, if you insist."

Brady grabbed a chair and placed it beside my bed.

"But no touching!" I warned.

"You got it." Brady said with a wink. I shook my head and lay back down on my bed, pretending to be fast asleep.

**NO POV:**

Brady stayed sitting on the chair and just looking around his surroundings. His eyes first landed on the perfectly placed machete on Mikayla's table. _I wonder if she still remembers using a machete. _Brady thought. He looked back at the sleeping girl and put her blanket over her shoulder.

Mikayla turned to her side just in time for Brady to lean down and whisper in her ear. "Goodnight, Mikayla." Mikayla couldn't help it but smile; she might not admit it, but she had also missed Brady much.

Brady sat on the chair and placed his crossed arms on top of Mikayla's bed. He cautiously slid his hand beside Mikayla's. He liked the way her small soft hand felt on his palm. He held it securely as if it was his. He hoped the girl wouldn't wake and take her hand away. Brady slowly rested his head on his arms, tilting his head to the side to face Mikayla. He couldn't help it, but admire her; she looked so beautiful, calm, and _innocent_. Brady yawned and before he knew it, his head rested on his arms and he fell asleep quicker than Mikayla.

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled as I noticed Brady's hand on top of mine. His dark raven hair brushed against his arm as he tried to sleep. Breathing through his lips deeply and relaxed, he finally settled. Peacefully sleeping like a toddler. I gazed upon him adoringly. I haven't really looked at him for this long. He does look quite attractive, but there was something else about him. I stared at him for a couple of minutes, thinking what he could be dreaming about. _Was it about me? Do I want it to be about me?_ After a while, I playfully poked his nose to watch his reaction, I giggled as he shook his head wildly and closes his eyes tight.

"Good night, Brady." I whispered as he went back to sleep.

**Authors Note: I hope you liked this chapter ^_^ I may or may not have had taken a few parts from my older story...Anywayz- nah, I'm just kidding, don't even think about going to my other story to check, it's really bad. So... ANYWAYZ I just want to ask a quick question from you guys, it's cool if you don't answer it, but has Brady really ever said 'Kayla to Mikayla in any episode? It just seems a bit strange that the nickname has been so popular, yet I don't remember Brady actually saying it...hmm... anyway don't bother researching it, I don't want you to go through that work. If you really don't know, just leave it.**


	13. Cry Me A Glass

**Authors Note:Hey guys! It's finally summer here! YESSS! Well their was happy and sad parts when I left school(Just finished grade 8!)... I was mostly sad for a few reasons. But anyway, it's been along time! I noticed some writers have also been really busy, barely seen any updates. I hope you are still there! Anyway thank you for the reviews, and this time I might be just replying on a few so you can go ahead and read the story. I mean if you have any questions, I'll surely try to answer them. **

**Reply:**

**Okay so NOBODY I know has ever heard Brady say 'Kayla in the show! So writers kinda made it up? HOW AWESOME IS THAT!? I'm not sure who but I think I know who used it first. Now I'm not gonna say any names because I might be wrong, but whoever it is, you're awesome and you must really love Brakayla.**

* * *

**MAKINZIE POV:**

I left the castle about after midnight, and came back at the castle at 5 AM. I walked inside the castle while uncle Mason was eating his breakfast.

"You're finally back!"

"Yeah, I'll go back to my room now."

"Hold up." Mason says, causing me to stop. "Makinzie, you have got to stop leaving at midnight. You're a guard."

I nodded my head. "Fine. I'll just go to sleep now, and wake up at afternoon to start my guard shift."

"Anyway, check on Mikayla to see if she's getting better. I prepared her breakfast on the table."

"Okay."

* * *

**BRADY POV:**

_"W-Where are we?"_

_"I-I don't know!"_

_"Brady, wake up!"_

_"What?"_

"Brady…" My head quickly shot up after that weird dream.

I quickly shook my head. "Oh…Uh… What time is it?" I asked Mikayla

"It's about 5:30 AM."

"Oh… I'll wake up later." I said to Mikayla.

Mikayla nodded. "Okay."

How strange, Mikayla seems to have gotten ready so quickly. I thought she would forget what she normally wears… I sat up properly on the chair and felt my back ache. I stared at Mikayla's bed for a few minutes. _I'm sure she wouldn't mind…_ I looked around, making sure Mikayla had left. I walked over to Mikayla's bed and laid down on it.

"_Ah... _Much better." I grabbed one of Mikayla's pillows and hugged it. The sweet scent of the pillow smelled just like her... I'm really glad she isn't here right now, because then she would really think I'm a creeper.

* * *

**NO POV:**

***Hallway***

Makinzie saw Mikayla walk out of the room.

"Good morning, Mikayla! Your dad, Mason, the big guy with the unlimited voice, prepared some breakfast for you."

Mikayla nodded and headed downstairs.

***Makinzie & Mikayla's Room***

Makinzie went inside the room and headed for the table. She looked at herself using the tall mirror placed on top of the table.

"Huh… Looking good." Makinzie said with a smile. Makinzie placed her machete on the table, but accidently knocked over one of Mikayla's notebook. _THUD! _Brady woke up as he heard the noise. "Shot." Makinzie muttered as she leaned over and placed the book back. Makinzie lifted her head towards the mirror, spotting Brady sitting on Mikayla's bed, half asleep.

"_Good morning Bra_-BRADY!?" Makinzie said, turning around to make sure it was Brady.

Brady rubbed his eyes and saw the girl. "Oh, good morning, Makinzie!" Brady greeted back.

Makinzie then pointed with her thumb towards the door. "M-Mikayla was just-" Makinzie paused for a second and looked at Brady, sickened. "You…" she said with anger as she pointed at Brady, her fingers shaking a little. "Y-You and M-Mikayla in the s-same room, l-last night..." Makinzie's eye was filled with horror. "All a-alone, and you're on her bed!" She gasped in shock. "_TOGETHER?!"_

"WHAT?! No, it-"

_"_YOU FREAK!" Makinzie yelled and then headed for Mikayla's closet.

"Makinzie! W-Where are you going?" Brady quickly tried to get up from the bed as fast as he could while he was tangled in the blankets. Makinzie opened the closet, which was full of weapons and took out an axe. "Makinzie, you're not going to…"

Makinzie quickly swung the axe at his head. Brady shrieked as he dropped to the floor to avoid the weapon. "Brady, what did you do to my sweet cousin!?" Makinzie said, pointing the axe at him threateningly.

"AREN'T YOU TEAM BRAKAYLA?!"

"Not when my cousin has a deficit in memory caused by brain injury."

"Huh?"

"It typically means amnesia."

"Oh…"

"Now let me get back to CHOPPING YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Makinzie raised her axe, but paused once the door opened.

"Good morning… What the heck?" Rebecca said eyeing the axe. "What's going on here?"

Makinzie quickly threw the axe out through the window. "Nothing." Brady and Makinzie said simultaneously. Makinzie didn't say anything because she might have gotten stripped of her rank as a guard and Brady didn't say anything so he would't cause more trouble.

"_Okay…_well, breakfast is ready…"

"We'll be right there!" Makinzie exclaimed, trying her best to smile. Rebecca looked at them strangely, but nodded and headed out.

"Okay, before you go full Sasquatch on me, let me explain…"

Makinzie sighed. "You've got one minute."

"Nothing happened! I just sat in that chair last night while Mikayla was sleeping, and when she left the room, I slept on her bed."

"Oh….Why don't you just say so?!"

"Maybe I would've if you weren't SCARING MY SOUL OUT OF ME!"

Makinzie let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that. I guess I just needed some sleep."

* * *

***Throne Room***

Brady was at the dining room, and since Mikayla was in the process of avoiding talking to him, she left and went to the throne room. Candace then barged in and started screaming as she ran and dropped face first to the couch.

"Candace! What's wrong?" Mikayla quickly rushed beside Candace, who started to sob as she held a piece of paper. Mikayla took the paper and examined the writing. "Really?" Mikayla rolled her eyes. "You're crying because of this?"

"Why does this have to happen?! Why!?" Candace whined.

Boz walked downstairs to the fruit bowl on the table and took a banana. He noticed Candace burying her face on the couch.

"What happened?" Boz asked looking at Mikayla.

Mikayla simply handed Boz the paper.

"'Kinkow's most popular clothing store has been shut down.' But…it's just a store…"

At this moment Candace started crying more at what Boz said.

"Now look what you did!" Mikayla yelled. Boz eyes widened and he started to worry; he really didn't want Candace to cry because of him.

"C-Candace, I was just kidding! I mean, uh…it's not a store anymore, right?"

Candace grabbed a pillow and started crying even more.

"Oh, Candace…it's gonna be okay…" Mikayla said as she helped Candace sit up. "Boz is just insensitive."

"I'm not! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. That store was probably making you look fat anyway."

Mikayla quickly grabbed Boz by the arm and pulled him aside. "Boz…YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"What do you want me to do!?"

"I don't know! Comfort her?"

"How do I do that!?"

"Just… Sit beside her and put your arm around her, that'll make her feel better." Mikayla also knew that Candace indeed had a small crush on Boz, so she was pretty sure it might have made her feel better… unless Boz said something that would make it worse.

"It is okay, Candace. It's just a stupid store." Boz tried again.

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Candace screamed.

"Well, uh…Good luck, Boz!" Mikayla exclaimed before rushing off to the plaza.

"W-Wait! Mikayla!" Boz sighed before looking back at the sobbing girl sitting on the couch. "Candace…" Boz said soothingly as he sat down beside her. Boz then did what Mikayla said, but it felt a bit strange, so he awkwardly put his arm around her. Candace stopped for a second when she felt Boz's strong arm around her; she was shocked, at first, especially, when she felt how strong he was, and then remembered that he did climb trees almost every day. Candace felt extremely silly, crying over a clothing store, but she couldn't help it. All she did was shop every day, it was like a part of her life and now it was just taken away. "Just let it out…" Candace buried her face in Boz's shoulder. "Just not too much… Uh… This is a new shirt."

"Now you're saying I ruin clothes?!"

"NO! I meant… Don't worry, I like the, uh… Drowning in sorrow shirt style…" Boz said as he looked at the tears that went through his shirt.

"I have to wear the same outfit forever!" Candace complained.

"No, you're not, you have tons more of clothes."

"But I can't buy any new clothes anymore."

"Yes, you will. There are more shops."

"Stop disagreeing with me."

"I'm not…" Boz paused and tried to think of something. "Come on, Candace. It'll be fine, it's just a store." Boz stood up, hoping Candace would do the same.

"No, I'm staying here until the store comes back!" Candace said, laying back down the couch.

Rebecca just finished her breakfast and decided to talk to Mikayla.

"Hey, guys. Did Mikayla… What happened to Candace?" Rebecca asked. Boz sighed as he gave her the paper. "Oh… She must feel terrible..."

"What should I do?"

Rebecca thought for a moment. When she finally came up with something, she smiled and grabbed Boz's arm to pull him to the side. "Why don't you take her to the Kinkow Royal Boutique?"

"But only royalty can get in there."

"Yeah… And you're royalty."

"…But Candace is not royalty."

Rebecca sighed and shook her head. "I'm saying, you _King Boz, _should take Candace there. If Candace is with you, trust me, they'll let her in! Boomer got me in there once."

"He did!?"

"Yep! So, just take her there!"

"Fine…" Rebecca smiled and walked away while Boz came back and pulled Candace's hand. "Come on, Candace! I'm taking you somewhere!"

Candace sat up and shook her head while looking at the ground. "I don't wanna go anywhere! I look terrible."

"Oh, come on, don't be so hard on yourself." Boz sat down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look at me…" Candace slowly lifted her head; her face had mascara stains from her eye, from the trails of her tears. Boz jumped back at the edge of the couch with a small scream.

"See! Even you think I'm ugly." Candace said, facing the ground.

"No! It's just… it's not… your face has… _Gah_…" Boz quickly took something from his pocket; it was a yellow handkerchief that had patterns of all kinds of fruit. He lifted Candace's chin with his warm hand.

"What are you…"

"Just hold still..." Boz said. Candace froze as Boz's green eyes focused onto hers. "There…" Boz's hand went up to her cheek while he cautiously wiped the stains from her tears. Candace closed her eyes tightly till Boz was finished.

"Done!" Once she felt Boz's hand slide away from her cheek, she opened her eyes. Boz paused for a moment and looked at her longingly with a soft smile. "See… You're not ugly, you're pretty." Candace quickly turned away before she could blush. "Did I say something wrong?" Boz raised an eyebrow as his shoulders went down.

"N-No, it's just that… I never heard you call me that before."

"Oh..." Boz also looked away, embarrassed of what he had said. "Well... Let's go!"

"Where?"

"Just follow me!" Boz took Candace's hand and pulled her towards the exit.

* * *

***Mikayla Room***

**MIKAYLA POV:**

I brushed my teeth and stared at the mirror. _What am I going to do?! I should at least tell my dad. But, what if he asks me why I would lie? Maybe I could tell someone else, like… Makinzie!_ I went out of the bathroom and saw Makinzie putting stuff in her backpack.

"Hey, Makinzie…"

"Can't talk now, cousin. I gotta go help Brady get something from the jungle." Makinzie put on her backpack. "Apparently, he forgot his guitar there and some other stuff." she quickly rushed out the room.

"I have to tell you something!"

"Tell me later, okay?"

"But…"

She closed the door before I could continue.

"Mikayla! Where have you been?" Rebecca burst inside the room and crossed her arms.

"Just avoiding Brady…" I said, sitting back down at my bed.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Why? Just tell him the truth."

"It's not that easy… I at least have to tell Makinzie or dad first, they're family..."

"You can't pretend to have amnesia forever…"

"I need more time… Rebecca, can you please get Brady to go somewhere else? I don't really want him to speak with me just yet."

Rebecca sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "Okay... But only this once!"


End file.
